Scythe Chronicles
by Collaboriter
Summary: Nod to The Adventures of Merlin. Final Name-Change. Princess Celestia revels in the memories of her ancient childhood; a time when Equestria was a dangerous land, and life was different. Where magic was untame, and evils thrived. The rule of her forgotten Father... And the story of a very old friendship. Episode Three in conception.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello My Fellow Bronies!**

**With due respects to the story Canterlot Wedding Aftermath, which sadly according to Lugitorix will not be finished for quite some time. I have formally been asked to- with abilities to ask amongst the fanbase for assistance- create a story that narrates the main antagonist's childhood. Umekile Scythe, or by what the story dubs him; Dark Sovereign.**

**He told me to whip out whatever I could, and in any way I wished so long as it met his taste. What he has told me, and from what I can understand once I read his Fanfic; Umekile is actually older than Celestia, which the term "Childhood" gives me the chance to do a story that takes place when Celestia, and even Luna were young foals ^^ so exciting.**

**Also, this story also gives credit to the British TV show; The Adventures of Merlin, as I will be making some respective references to the show during the course of the story. I will also label chapters in the method of Seasons, and Episodes.**

**So basically ONE fully story is a Season, and composed of thirteen episodes, which gives me the option of 3-4 parts per episode. Thirteen times Four is either; Thirty-Nine too Fifty Two chapters... much to do. Haha. I don't really mind the heavy work-load. Just remember; It may take a very long time. However every chapter might be quite short, I'm thinking 3-6 Thousand at a time. Most definitely between 3-4 Thousand.**

**I guess this Chapter on it's own, or at least whats left of it will be a trailer of some sort. Or perhaps a Prologue. I invite anyone with a smashing Idea or two, to put aside a little of their time, and offer me episode ideas, or conflicts(Not of a Main Antagonist's sort) To give me OC's I could perhaps introduce into the story, or even a Filler-Quest idea if I myself cannot come up with a good episode plot. **

**I also do holiday episodes if likely, like perhaps Valentines day ;) But we shall all see.**

**As a side note, if no one minds, Celestia, and Luna will have parents. Seeing as it would be very odd for me to portray them as the abrupt rulers created out of nowhere with a cold, cruel just-poofed into existance kinda of life.**

**All in due time my friends.**

**If you DO have an OC, or a Quest Idea, leave said objectives in the review section! But don't forget to compliment, or critique this story, as well as maybe look back on Lugitorix's webpage. As he himself has personally told me, he will be absent for a very long time :( And he apologizes.**

**OC Requirments.**

**-Standard background, can be a little flashy, no princesses unless I myself announce this is welcomed(MANY varieties to pick and choose)**

**-No Kings or Queens unless I announce this is welcomed.**

**-Background characters are welcomed at anytime, and may even be featured as "Troublemakers" in certain episodes.**

**-Be respectful, and do not complain If I do not accept a certain OC, I have my limits, and my expectations, and I think you all can be mature enough to offer me an acceptable Character.**

**-No major antagonists, but I do welcome assistance to Major antagonists. Nothing that will severely impact the storyline. Moreover, it would be much more acceptable if you could come up with a character that has the ability to make trouble within the boundaries of ONE episode.**

**-These rules are subject to change.**

**/  
**

**Quest/Episode Requirments:**

**-Take up the boundary time limit of ONE episode**

**-CAN take place within Canterlot, as well as OUTSIDE the city. **

**-Does not always have to be a conflict agaisnt an opposing force, it can be emotion, or espionage, interesting, or just a comedic filler. I enjoy fun episodes, as much as I enjoy excitement, and some violence(PLEASE... this is Ponies, nothing overexcentric, but we do not have to be innocent... Death is a mild possibility.)**

**-These Rules are subject to change, and I welcome all ideas, however do not be upset if I refuse one, or alter it a little to suit the taste of the story. **

**/**

_**YOU WILL BE CREDITED. **_

**And Rewarded for you Assistance. Look to the Account Soul-Raper-Dragon on DeviantART, there you will find a very blank account, this is a new account since my last, and I take requests from those who deserve them ^^ Free of Charge basically. I work like a FloodGate be advanced... I want to Work, but not ALL the time. So I might be slow, but I promise... assistance gets rewards.**

**The first Episode Chapter of Season One Story will premier September 25, 2012.**

**Thank you for your patronage, And I welcome you to the beginning of a HOPEFULLY wonderful Story ;D**

**~Collaboriter.**


	2. S1E1P1 A Blade in the Dark

**Season 1**

**Episode 1**

**Part 1**

_**A Blade in the Dark**_

"Please Princess Celestia?!", Twilight begged, her bug eyes glistening with plead. Her tiny ears shifted down, and her fluffy filly coat clean, having finished her bath, spending another one of her weekends under the tutelage of the God Empress of the Sun.

The white coated equine rested softly, her legs beneath her. Celestia's eyes were closed. She had removed her crown, seeing as when late, not many would actually see her without it. Her beautiful majesty had managed to relax herself, yet on Twilight's return she sensed she may not be able to return to a quiet night.

Princess softly smiled, taking a sip of her tea, and resting it upon her fine silver dish, "My young apprentice, don't you think it's a bit late?"

"No!", the filly bounced up and down, "Pretty please with super delicious cherries on top?", she tried her eyes again, trying to find ways to get her mentor to look at her, and then the deal would be sealed.

"Hm.", Celestia opened her eyes with much grace, fluttering them open almost with a calm, lovely stare upon her magical protege, peering on her eyes, and inside she almost immediately felt trapped, "What is it you desire, Twilight Sparkle?".

The filly had not actually been very specific with her pleading, still bouncing up and down, until finally plopping onto her rump, and smiling with an almost irresistable cuteness, "Can you tell me another story?"

"Another story?", she asked quietly, looking over her shoulder, and down to the young mare in training.

"Yes yes yes yes yes!", she began to bounce around, eyes shut tight, trying to use her excitement to get what she had asked for, her determination was commendable. Eventually however she got her small hoof caught on her own resting pillow, diving face first into the cushion, and getting almost immerse in it's fluffy texture, all but her rump and tail had been hidden, the rest sticking out straight into the air.

Celestia smiled, closing her eyes so she was to resist her giggles.

When Twilight ressurfaced, crawling around in the pillow, she poked her head up, and smiled, blushing, but she was happy of it, "So will you tell me a story, Princess?", she asked.

"And what of would you ask a story?", The Princess lowered her head a tad, quite content, and amused by the filly.

Twilight rolled around in her pillow, the top of her head poking up out of the cushions, her eyes big, and wonderous. She was contemplating what exactly she desired. Her eyes crossed over, looking at her small snout, before her ears went up, and she smiled excitedly yet again, "A story with Magic!", she squeaked.

Celestia chuckled encouragingly, "Every story I tell you have magic.", it was truly quite adorable.

"Yeah... But but, one with lots of magic!", she bounced up and down, with every land she made, sinking into the pillow, "And can it have a hero? And a dragon like Spike? And a badguy?", she was still bouncing.

"Hmhm, perhaps Starswirl the Bearded?", Celestia asked her, opening her eyes, her eyes so full of curiosity.

"But you've told me that one before.", Twilight landed, only her eyes poking out from the fluffy pillow, "Aren't there any other super special wizards you remember?", she asked, shifting around to get comfortable in the pillow, still unable to see entirely over the folds that engulfed her.

"Hm.", Celestia chuckled again, closing her eyes, "My dear student, I know of many things from the past... but are you sure you want to hear them all?", it was rhetorical, of course young Twilight would love to hear about every occasion of Unicorn magic, it was what she always wanted to learn every second of every waking day.

"Yes Princess Celestia!", she began to bounce yet again.

"Alright alright.", she levitated the filly out of the pillow, a blanket coming from under her bed, unfolding, and wrapping around Twilight, there was a big of a draft despite the large windows locked agaisnt her balcony... Winter was a good setting to tell a story to a little one.

Whence Twilight was rested in her pillow snuggly, her head all that poked from the soft clothes wrapped around her, smiling with much child-like glee... Princess Celestia took a sip of her tea. Gracefully setting it back onto the silver plate, and then setting that onto her fine marble table, no bigger than a foot in diamerter.

She magically slid it away to make room for her own comfort, "I believe I have a story I've never told you before."

"Yay!", the filly exclaimed, trying to roll around in her blanket, but sadly unable to move, she was snug so tight, smiling innocently, "Whats it about?", she asked.

"Hm.", Celestia laughed a little, "Well it wouldn't be a very good story if I spoiled the ending now, would it?", she asked.

"But-"

"Faithful student, I shall tell you your story.", she smiled, trying to keep Twilight calm so she may begin.

"Oookay.", the filly conceded, smiling still, resting her head on her hooves, almost hiding her face as her eyes filled with wonder... Celestia had a new story for her, and it was about magic. She was hooked!

The most powerful equine in all the land raised her head, softly opening her eyes as she gazed to the window, out to the night, "Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria~", she began.

_**Transition~**_

The light of a new day sprung to life in the form of a small, very quiet whimper.

"He does not stir!", A light spank, most definitely the second after a first, and the world brightened again, and the cries of a newborn filled the room.

"The little one lives!", shouted another, almost in glee.

"What is this?", another asked, the room quieting, and murmurs began, "Why... it is... Is that a horn?", the same voice asked.

"Darling... it... I am sorry, I don't-"

"No apologies are needed~ It... Where is the elder?"

"I am here."

"Star Brimmer... Is it~... Is it one of you?", the voice asked.

Hastefully, the reply was a tad irritated, "Well perhaps you should call your son by the name "He" until he's been named?"

"... Of course, I... I am sorry.", the Father's voice seemed uneasy, but strong, built for work... physical labor.

"No need... no need- My this is... this is fascinating.", even the old voice quieted, "I have never seen anything like this in my lifetime.", the one cleared his throat, "You are both Earth Ponies yet~...", he hesitated, "Are you sure you don't have relatives of the sort?"

The mother mare, dark blue in color, warmly laid on her belly, smiling gently to the small dark brown-olive infant beside her. Her eyes were aged, perhaps the equivalent to a mother in her late thirties. Her mane was a gently white, and she appeared... like she had worked almost her entire life. Yet she smiled happily, but with concern.

The father cleared his throat, he still had his farming had tilted over the back of his ears, so he was to see far better, "Far far... very far down... My lines I believe- we had a magical family member... or two.", he looked aside. He was dark dark green, with much shadowing, and a light goatie on the end of his chin. His ears were a little battered, but he was obviously the strong type. His mane was a thick brown.

Star Brimmer; The elder gently kneeled before the Mare, and her small ball of infant laid beside her... it was only a few minutes after birth, and though she looked tired... she had not fallen under. She was most definitely a strong Mare.

His old eyes, dark blue, on his sea blue body... he was not related to her at all by far. He scanned the little one, and held over a hoof slowly, "May I?"

"Of course.", she replied quietly. When the elder touched the sleeping infant, it caused the tiny foal to whimper a bit... but he saw what he wanted to see. A glint of light reflected back to him off one of the laterns.

"Fascinating.", he mumbled, lifting his head, "Magical ancestors or not... this is... Unheard of.", he frowned a tad, his own chin sporting nearly a seven inch long strand of grey hairs. His hat was far more pointed, and old. His mane equally as grey.

"Is i- he... even a Unicorn?", the father asked... Lodin Scythe asked. His eyes low, at first with heavy, almost displaced curiosity.

"I~... Why I haven't the slightest clue."

"Come now brother.", an orange colt stepped up behind Lodin, smiling, his own lower jaws sporting hair, his hat on his back, most definitely a farmer's hat, "I'm sure having a Spellcaster as a son won't be all that bad. Why think of it.", he mocked, his accent rather... dismodern, "At least now he could cast a spell to make you happier of his arrival."

Lodin closed his eyes, irritated at first, before shoving the orange Colt aside, "You dare mock my kin?", he asked.

"Darling, please.", Fiora raised her voice a little, their horseplay upsetting the sleeping foal, "Now is not the time."

The other farmers in the room, who had gathered for the arrival of a newborn were now quieting, some smiling at this- mostly children- and others skeptical.

Whence the Stallion of the house calmed himself, he tilted his hat, "Star Brimmer, are you absolutely sure it is... a Unicorn?"

The elder slowly rose to his feet... after looking over the small newborn, "If you would wait a mere few days, when he is stronger... I could test it myself, but for now... I regret to inform you I haven't the slightest clue."

Lodin closed his eyes, the hat tilting down over them now, and he sighed, "Hmm... Very well...", he nodded softly, "A weeks time?"

"Perhaps."

"I shall come to you then, and bring the child."

"Darling, is it truly that great a concern?", the mare asked, her ears softly resting down, worried for the safety of the foal at her side, to which now she found herself staring at. Marian Scythe was her name. Her cutie mark was displayed... an herb on her flank marked her as both a kind soul, and the village herbalist, and healer.

Lodin at first conversed with the village wisepony, turned his head swiftly, and almost harsh of it, "It may be.", he replied, turning his head aside, his face always flicking to the child, not out of hate, just out of... some kind of worry. Some sort of displeasure.

"Lodin I ask you be more sympathetic of the little one~"

"I shall be as sympathetic as the sun...", he did not elaborate, but for now... it did not bring very good tidings, "I shall see you in a weeks morrow.", he flicked his head to the gathering in the room... mostly friends, and other family. The uncle to the newborn, and his own small fillies, or children at his side.

He asked their leave for now.

Marian lowered her head, hesitant with all the gazing, but then touched her snout to the baby at her side, resting on her thick blankets inside a very cozy cottage they all were. It was mostly dark wood, but with a fireplace, and some furs around them... it was mostly one big room. The average colonial farming cabin for one to live in.

"Lodin, do not be so-"

"Out.", he asked them softly, but loud enough for them all to hear, interupting an aged mare's words... possibly a grandmother given her age.

"Lodin, at least give the boy his name.", her raspy voice asked.

"Yes, Lodin.", Marian added, looking up with kind, quiet, and patient eyes, but also a tad demansive... the work she'd undergone had given her a slight edge, as she did not like this new form of tire, "A name.", she spoke wishfully after him.

"Hm.", he looked down, his face contemplating for a moment, his eyes flicking stubbornly to the crowd watching, and to Star Brimmer, and back to Marian, "Very well.", he mumbled, and sighed in defeat, moving to his wife, and now first-time child-barer.

He stopped before the sleeping foal, and lowered his head, looking him over... avoiding what made him so squeamish. He grunted a tad, and closed his eyes tight, standing straight, "Umekile.", he answered their wondering ears.

"Umekile?", asked a young filly asked, "Thats a dumb name~", he mumbled. But before he could truly finish his mother's hoof came around, and quieted him softly.

"It is a good name, Lodin.", The green Mare encouraged, "I am sure he will be a good son."

"Yes... A good worker.", he nodded, trying to see good in this, which wasn't at all hard just... with the circumstances it was not plain and simple either. He beckoned his hat to them, his eyes asking the gathered friends, and family their leave... he wanted them gone.

"So whens he gonna cast a spell?!", a young mare asked rather snobbishly as they all left through the front door.

Star Brimmer tipped his hat, noting he would stay a tad longer, "Lodin, please do not see this as hinderence."

"I see it as an oddity, that is all.", he replied with a gruntish voice, "I judge no more."

"It is all I ask, Lodin.", he added in his own defense, "Nothing more."

The tiny foal shifted around, squirming a little, and tightening his big bug eyes, which were closed tight as it was, unable to open them just yet, he only could wiggle slowly... a sign he was already able to move.

"He is small, Lodin. But he is strong.", Marian spoke up with a smile, "See? He will be a good son, I promise you."

"Aye...", the father replied, nodding softly, closing his eyes, thinking to himself, and then nodding again. He smiled for a moment, and approached, laying down beside her, the baby between them, "We... We shall see."

Star Brimmer was quiet, keeping his hesitation, before he nodded with a soft falter, "Then I shall take me leave.", he cleared his throat, under his horn a soft glow adjusted his pointed hat, and he shifted his tattery mane, "In a weeks time Lodin?"

"A weeks.", the farmer confirmed.

The elder tipped his hat, and turned to the door, "May you dream sweetly, young Umekile.", he spoke, before bowing his head, and leaving them to their sleep.

Marian turned her head softly, resting it under her husband's chin, rubbing quietly, "Treat him plain... Lodin?", she asked of him.

"I shall... I shall.", he nodded. He was skeptical however, feeling the awkward poke of something at his side.

For the baby Umekile slept with innocence... the small, sharp "Horn" in his forehead did not. Newly forged steel... sifting against the father's fur. Was this truly a Unicorn? Was this truly his new son? He remained quiet, and rested his head with the new mother. He smiled encouragingly at first... but looked away with a different conscience.

He felt guilt, but he had to place it aside. Lodin closed his eyes, and tried not to think about it~

The small bladed horn that stuck from his new son's head.

_**End Part One**_


	3. S1E1P2 A Blade in the Dark

**Season 1**

**Episode 1**

**Part 2**

_**A Blade in the Dark**_

"But Princess, I don't get it.", Twilight's ears flattened on her head, "Was it a Unicorn? And why did he have a weird horn? Did his daddy really not like him?"

"Hm.", Celestia softly batted her eyelashes, looking back down to the small foal, "It wouldn't be much of a story if I spoiled it for you, would it Twilight?", she asked, her eyes glistened a tad, as if telling up until now had brought back some odd series of memories.

"... No.", she answered, plopping her head back down in her snug blankets, and staring up at the Princess, "So what happened next?"

"Well my faithful student if you would be a little more patient you will find out.", she smiled, meaning no harm.

"Ookaay.", Twilight conceded, huffing into her pillow, and blinking, staring up at her teacher. To hear out Celestia, she would be a good little angel, her ears perking up to show she was listening.

"Very good.", the white equine nodded, closing her eyes, before looking up out the balcony door, through the windows, and out to the night sky, "Well it was for certain little Umekile was a Unicorn. Lodin had Star Brimmer appraise him. Of course they had no clue as to why his horn appeared as it did~"

_**Transition~**_

"Umek... Umek... Wake up, my Umekile.", came the endearing voice of a familiar family member. The nudge of a wooden spoon agaisnt the belly of a sleeping filly could wake any ticklish child.

"Uuugghhh~", the Dark brown-olive colt stirred under his light covers, he didn't want to wake up at first, "Noooo~ But mommy~ The sun only jus woke up!", he complained, perhaps the equivalent of a three year old child. The boy rolled over, pushing his head under his small pillow to hide from her amused, motherly giggle.

"Yes, and your father has woken up all the earlier. And as old as he gets, why can you not?", she asked, setting the spoon aside, and lowering her head, pulling the covers off, and convincing Umek to wake.

"But I can! I jus got sleepy!", he complained, trying to find excuse. At this point in time, all he wanted to do was impress his father. He looked up, and gasped, plopping down into the covers, and searching around, crawling under his pillow to find his hat. Made just for him, perhaps a little too big, but it covered the one thing that differed him from everypony in his community.

Marian had a mother's smile, but the sight of the hat made her frown, "Oh Umek I'm so sorry. I- I should have made the hat smaller... you don't have to wear it if you do not want to."

He tilted his head, hiding the blade-horn quite naively, "But I had dis hat for a long time now, mommy.", he nodded, the concealing clothing falling over his eyes, getting caught on his horn, and leaving it hidden, "I don't mind it!", he was confused, leaping up, and rubbing noses with his mother.

This she could not deny brought her joy, to at least know her son didn't feel too different with just one piece of clothing on him that made him appear normal. In fact, it seemed more like he didn't know why he wore it in the first place.

It had never been a problem to this day. Discussed only amongst the adults.

"So can I go now?", his words snapped her out of a daze.

"Oh, yes, of course dear.", Marian softly shook her head, watching him go to the door, snatching a set of brown clothe that hung up on the rack.

Umek dragged it along in his mouth, before clumsily slipping it around him like a cape, after all a late autumn morning could give a small colt the chills. He tightened it with a swift tug on the string, and smiled, his hoof fumbling with the hat, moving it away from his eyes so he could watch where he was going. He pushed open the door, and shivered when the morning chill hit him.

"Bye mommy!", he hopped out, onto the dirt beneath him, shutting the door. The first thing on his mind was to find his father. Around this time of year Lodin would plow the fields, and pull up a number of pre-winter weeds.

At a stumbling gallop through the village, and down the long dirt roads, surrounded by nothing but pure farmland. The wind is cold, and the air is stale, very dry. If not for the clothes, the young equine may have caught a cold.

He knew exactly where to find his father, the young unicorn coming to a halt at the edge of a curve in the road, he had to climb down a steep hill. He avoided all the thorns, and tall weeds, before he even slipped, and tumbled down, "Ooph!"

The fledgling rubbed his head, winter was always his least favorite season, and with it well on the way he knew it wouldn't be an easy one. He always overheard his father talking about how they'd make it.

And they always did, but his sense of hate came more from the realization he was cooped up in his home all winter long. He was excited however... in the last few years, his father had built a second floor, which served as both an attic, and soon-to-be Umekile's room. He always thought about the day his father would finish putting in the window, and then Mother Marian would move in all of his things.

Speaking of Lodin; "Daddy!"

He was out in the field with several others, including Uncle Huckleberry. Not that the colt was an unwelcome sight, Lodin seemed fine when he saw practically a hat running to him, "Goodmorrow Little Umek.", he jabbed his weeding pitchfork to the cold earth, resting against it.

"Aye, Lodin, brother, he be getting bigger by the days.", the orange colt inquired, smiling to his elder brother. Though he seemed far less friendly, and a little more taunting, "He ain't even got his mark yet, does he?"

"No~... I don't believe so.", he replied, disgruntled by his siblings teasing. It was not welcomed. The father gave the oncoming filly a smile, a light one. It lasted only so long, he was hesitant to encourage his son to help him.

"Daddy, its okay! I got my hat!", he shouted, trudging at full speed to his father, his eyes almost hidden, blotting Umek's vision.

Lodin sighed with some embarrassment, smiling uneasily to his farmhands, and brother, "Umek. I Might not have work for you, when you're so young.", but it didn't discourage, the young colt kept running in.

"Ah come on brother, what the worse that could happen?", Huckleberry smiled, with much taunt, a long strand of wheat hanging out his mouth, he churned it over to the other side, grinning at his brother.

"Why do you mock me, Huck?", he sighed. Just when his brother seemed ready to answer, a loud "Ooph!" caught their attention.

Umek had fallen forward, onto the cold dirt in the field, it didn't hurt him, he did not cry. But his hat had fallen off, laying on the ground, where late autumn mud had collected, "...Oww~", he complained anyway.

The farmhands turned, looking to Umekile's father. Lodin dipped his head, his own hat coming over his eyes, "Aye...", he mumbled to himself.

The young unicorn blinked, looking up at his father, he felt around on his head. No hat. Nothin but cold steel. The child swallowed, "I~", he reached out for his hat, but it was muddy, uncle Huckleberry picked it up for him.

"Ere ya go little Umekile.", he smiled, but what Umek saw as his friendly uncle; Lodin knew was a hollow way of poking fun at the outcast.

"Thats enough, Huckleberry.", he grumbled, moving closer, he took the hat with some dissaproval, handing it to his son, "Umek... maybe it is best you just go play with your friends~"

The innocent eyes stared up at him, searching for a reason. "But why?"

"Umekile, just go.", he cleared his throat, and stood tall, "Huck, back to work, you've had your fun.", he grumbled, shaking his head softly to himself, his eyes beaming back down to his kin, "Umek, go.", he hastened a little more, tipping his hat back up, he turned around, pulling the dirt grinding tool up form the earth, returning to the field-work.

"But~...", with his hat at his feet, the horn pale with the clouds blotting out the sun, young Umek put his eyes away from his father, and right to where he'd been crushed to~ The dirt. "Sorry dad.", he mumbled.

"Umek-", Lodin spoke up, but he was too late, his son had made a break for the road, toward the village square. He did not feel whatever burn he'd given until Umekile was long gone; lowering his head with a soft sigh as he helped hook up a blow to one of his heavyweight helpers.

…

He panted, and huffed when he reached town, stopping beside the town trader, one of the largest buildings in the village. Still rather plain like most of the other homes nearby. He rested his small tired hooves, laying against one of the poles holding up the overhang of the building outside the front door.

The small unicorn was a little stricken, but with his own childish attitude, he might have been able to put off his father's rejection of him... he just needed something fun to do.

And at the smallest sight of other fillies and colts his age, he was scampering off after them, slipping on his hat as he did. He placed a confident smile, almost excited. He didn't get out much; apparently it wasn't a great idea according to his mother.

They were his uncle's children, and their friends, a bunch of colts, and mares his age, playing, shoving, and roughhousing in the cold dirt out in the middle of the village's main road.

"Ow! Stop pulling my hair Jackie!", the biggest of them groaned, his mane was shaggy, and brown, his tail short, and cut. The youngster's coat was a crimson red. A giggling filly had climbed on top of him, pulling his ears with her hooves, and not letting go, holding on for a dear life, shutting her soft green eyes tight to avoid cold wind.

"Wicker! It's your Uncle's kid!", one of the boys called out. This ended the play-fighting instantly.

"What?", the red colt asked, the girl still hanging over his neck. A sly grin crossed his face, "My daddy told me you'd never come outta your cottage, _Umekile_.", he mocked instantly, no hesitance.

The olive brown outcast came to a stop, "Hi guys~", he ignored the tease, looking down, his hat falling over his face. This made some of them laugh a bit at how ridiculous it looked on him.

"So what? Aunt Marian got rid uh your horn or something? Can't do any spell stuff now? She cleaning it?"

Umekile blushed, frowning, looking at his hooves, "No~", he blinked.

"Wicky leave him alone!", one of the younger mare's exclaimed, trotting out in front of him, "My mommy says he's just special cuz he has magic!", she pouted.

"My dad says it's not even a horn! Just a freak of nature!"

"Nuh uh! It's a disease! My grandmum told me."

Umekile began to frown, and retreat almost under his hat more and more, blinking, before shutting his eyes tight. He never heard about any of these things before! Why were they all saying this? He covered his face with his small hooves, his hat covering most of the front of his body... until it was flicked off, and all the little ones gasped.

"Whoa! It's so sharp!"

"Don't touch it! You'll get pony aids!", Umekile didn't even know what that was.

What was worse, he was showing, "No!", he tried to grab his hat, but one of the other colts got between him, and a hold on the rough surface, just to stare at his strange headpiece.

"My eyyyes!", one of them teased, falling to his back when some pale sunlight reflected into his face, getting them to laugh.

Umek covered his eyes, scooching into a ball, trying to hide.

"Umek's crying!", Wicker teased, poking the youngling even as he cowered.

"Am not!", he whined through his hooves.

"Are to!", one retorted.

"E-Nough!", bumbled a much older voice. And it was familiar enough to put all the smaller children into a silence. Dark blue hooves, old, and rickety wobbled passed them, standing tall over them. Behind Umekile, "That is quite enough... Naught even an old colt could let such behavior go on...", the old pony raised his head, his pointed hat was just as old as he was; Star Brimmer.

"_Sooorrryy Star Brimmer~_", They all said in simultaneous motion.

The old equine lifted his head higher to gaze over them, his mane fluttering around in the autumn cold, he wore a heavy cloak from his neck down to his knees, covering his waist, and tail. His hood hung down from his right side. The only other unicorn in all of Hefferlin; the name of the village, "And best you all remember that.", he grimaced the old disapproval gaze.

Wicker traced his hoof on the ground, "I have to go... help my dad in the fields!", he looked away, "Hey come on guys!", he scampered off.

"Wait up!", one whined, trailing along with the rest.

Star Brimmer closed his eyes with a quiet, relenting sigh, before he peered down to the only unicorn but him in this small world.

"Umekile.", he cleared his throat.

But the filly only stayed cooped up, not moving.

"Umekile~", his voice seemed to grow a little unimpressed. And again, boasted no reward for trying to make the little one speak, "Umek!", he grunted.

"What?! Leave me alone!...~ Go away...", he picked his head up, staring at the dirt beneath him, not looking up for the elder. Umekile was unhappy. Or perhaps a better term was discriminated, and disgruntled... by naïve adult eyes. However, Star Brimmer was all but. He understood what it was like... afterall it took him thirty years to get used to such a fate.

Sure he did not have a knife sticking out of his head, but to be a magic caster... now that he related to much more. Even if Umek did not know a spell, or even how to use magic in the slightest.

"Little Umekile why such a fuss? Hm?...", The elder's tone was a little trivial, trying to break through the tears, thus hopefully getting him to calm down.

"I'm not fussing!", the little colt retorted, looking away, "I was sposed to help daddy today~...", he whispered sadly, "But I fell over, and he didn't like it when I showed my horn.", his head turned away, shutting his eyes tight.

Star raised his head up, his short beard breezed about, and his hat shifted, and whipped around as well, being the wizard-style pointed hat, though black, and brownish like the rest of his clothing, "Your father is still unnerved by such a thing isn't he~"

Umekile Scythe nodded, looking up at him with teary eyes, glistening with reject, "Star Brimmer?"

He turned aside to move along, but stopped, his eyes moving over... perhaps? "Yes, young Umekile? What is it?"

"Why am I... A spellcaster?", he didn't know what the name meant, he knew around these parts it was bad... bad enough to make him quite frankly one of the most outlandish in his own home town.

"Why?...", he asked softly, turning his head back, looking down at him with somewhat of a strong, bold appearance.

The fledgling nodded.

To thus he cleared his throat, and gazed around this small, stuck-up world they both lived in. naïve enough to throw away such a gift because it was different. Their morals were cold hearted, "To be a Unicorn... here at least. Is a true gift, little Umek... Your family has not had a magic user in such a very long time... They think it a shame.", he chuckled, closing his eyes, his hoof raised up, and gently poked the blade atop the young colt's head, "But I see it a blessing. Afterall even unicorns... they are not granted with such rarity."

His eyes crossed over looking up at his forehead, "So... Im special?...", he asked, some excitement growing in his heart.

"More special than a rose amongst the Dandilions.", he stepped away, moving ahead.

Those words seemed to stick, and he looked down at a puddle to his side... staring at his reflection, "Even more than that?...", he asked himself. But when he looked up, Star Brimmer was almost out of reach. He hastened to follow, "Wait! Mr. Star Brimmer!"

"Hmhm.", it was an amused chuckle, "What is it, Umekile?...", he found it funny how he'd changed his attitude up so quickly. And though he kept walking, he frowned as he watched the filly slow to a halt... and trail his hoof in the cold dirt road.

"You... you can use magic, right?."

The old unicorn hiked a brow up, levitating his hat off his head, and curiously resting it on his back, exposing his down, greying mane, and almost a bald head, "Aye... that I can~...?", he was becoming anxious, but also nervous.

"Do you... I-... could-...", Umek looked down, and shut his eyes. And then with a loud whining shout, "Could you teach me?!".Only after a few moments, did his eyes open, and he showed a pleading face... wide, a black abyss... he was begging.

However, the old Unicorn changed his view, "I would not go against your father's wishes... I am sorry, little one. Perhaps whence you are older... that is a far better time to learn on your own.", he cleared his raspy old throat.

"But not even a little?!", he hopped after him, "Please Star Brimmer?... Plleeeeaaaaase?!", he expended whatever amount of pride a filly could possess. Eventually to the point he collapsed, wrapping his small hooves around his leg, his bladed horn uncomfortably catching on the adult's cloak.

"Eh yes well~!", he smiled uneasily, fidgeting to keep the sharp tip away from his skin... other than that one particular issue, he was without issue quarreling with the young unicorn, "I'm afraid I cannot just teach you whenever I feel it~ It is not my place to turn you down a different path..."

"But I wanna learn magic!", he retorted, "Come on. Just one... spell?", is that what a trick was called? A spell? He always heard the adults talk about it, "Please Star Brimmer?", he leaned at him again, almost falling forward.

This was his utter defeat. The old pony looked up, and away, his eyes showing much unpleasant, yet rather amused taste... his consideration was fleeting him, and it became clear he was drifting to the young colt.

"Egh~...", he blinked, and looked down, sighing, "Very well... ONE spell, nothing more.", he huffed, floating his tall, pointed hat over his horn, and mumbling to himself. He was beaten.

At first; Umek did not know what to do. This was the first time he'd ever been eager to learn something from an adult. He loved his father, but did not so much as cherish the thought of learning how to properly plow the fields~ Possibly the coolest thing he ever had ever been demonstrated was sheering the fields with the tool of the trade... and his last name. The wheat scythe. But that would come later... he was never allowed too close to such a device, as his mother feared he would only end up hurting himself. Something many young fillies did with such sharp tools.

So he did what most young, excited children would do; bounce up and down, "Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!", he squealed, drawing much attention.

"Yes yes~ That is enough...", his new tutor inquired, suddenly flowing his cape to cover Umek up from a few eyes across the street, thankfully stopping him.

"Sorry.", he blushed, smiling very sheepishly, crossing his small legs over, and shuffling in happiness.

Star Brimmer took one last glance to the onlookers, he knew what they were thinking. As the elder, he was respected. But to start teaching magic to a young villager? That might have been pulling a few strings.

Never-the-less... he pursued the opprotunity, regardless of the possible consequences. He knew from the bottom of his heart Lodin would not look on his son the same way as others. Not that he questioned a father's love, but there are some things you cannot hide. He knew how respected Lodin was amongst the rest of the community as well, and the jealousy some possessed of him... not that the Scythe family were the most wealthy of the town, they were far from it. It was their work ethic, and their generosity over the years which made them so popular. Umek being trained in magic may have been an issue, but just knowing that such a young colt contained such a power was already bad enough.

Tapping into the magic would if anything make the situation not nearly twice as bad. Off to the windmill with them.

It was not a very big place, large enough to accomidate two or three. The upper two floors personally belonged to Star Brimmer. The first was property of the village. Why he chose to live here they did not understand.

He always told them he studied his best with some form of noise in the background. And the grind of iron gears built with the windmill never seemed to fail. The creak of aging wood, and a wheat beneath being powdered into it's packageable sac to be stored for the winters. Of course now there was no food generation, but the gears never ceased to move unless they froze during the winter, which Star Brimmer kept his promise, and with a hint of his magic; always kept them thawed.

But today was solely for one thing, and that was to teach. He hastily moved back and forth—even as old as he was, he moved quite fast- snatching whatever books he could find.

And the little Umekile watched him with bulbous, curious eyes, as he had been sternly seated, expected to stay where he was, at a wooden desk beside the wall. There were only two windows on the third floor, and one always saw the rotation of the mill wings. It was cozy, and a little dim, save for the two candles at the desk, and perhaps another somewhere around the room... the latern that hung overhead seemed devoid of oil, or a candle at all.

"Mr. Brimmer?", he piped up, staring overwhelmed by the growing pile of books... his cheery attitude seemed to shrink as his boyhood came into play, and he slowly became discouraged. But would the older unicorn let this be? Highly doubtful.

"We shall start with the basics, child... nothing too overzealous... just a hint at what can be.", he laid down an eleventh book at the top of the pile... which though it WAS eleven... they were not very thick, perhaps the largest was looking to about three-to-four hundred pages maximum. To a colt this seemed like too much.

But it was the twelfth that lightened the weight... a small book, a little journal, "Here."

Umek cocked a brow at this one, his horn glinting, it looked so old, "This one?", he asked as it was set directly in front of him.

"Consider it the first step.", he told the fledgling, "They are notes I took myself.", the unicorn smiled, and bowed his head, "Open them... it should make learning the very few basics... easier.". Seemed legitimate.

The colt blinked, staring, it could not have been more than thirty or so pages, "O-okay.", he nodded, a little anxious, yet hesitant. He knew the second he even tried magic... it would change many things to come. What would his father think? Would his mother feel the same? The little equine's feeling changed drastically, and he looked away.

"Open it.", however, Star Brimmer encouraged him, nudging the odd little unicorn.

"But-"

"Umekile Scythe... you asked that I should tutor you, now you shall be taught.", he shifted his gaze, "Now open the book.", he did not mean to sound so rude, but as a teacher, he was a stern one indeed. So stern the ears of the little one folded, and with a quiet nod... did as he was told.

He opened to the first page, and with what knowledge of reading he had, which he acquired from his mother the colt began to read...

What wonders to behold.

_**Transition~**_

"And so it should be, Star Brimmer would teach little Umekile in the art of magic.", Celestia dipped her head, smiling. Though not just to Twilight. This story seemed to bring her some form of joy, even if what she told Twilight so far was nothing too grand or exciting.

Twilight poked her head out from the absorbing pillow, "Wait princess...", she inquired, "Was he good at magic?", she asked.

"Oh? Umekile?", the princess seemed well amused. She raised her head again, and looked out the window, "Little Umekile... Hm. He was so very good at what Star Brimmer taught him.", she nodded, almost with a sense of joy, "He was a gifted student, and a strong little Unicorn."

"Yaaay!", Twilight clapped her hooves, and sank back into her prison of fluff, and comfort, almost dissapearing, her ears poking up, and twitching, flicking up and down, and with a muffled voice, "So what happened next?!", she tried to climb out, smiling widely.

It was then the empress would giggle with pride, "Why my dear student, I though you would never ask~!", so excited, the princess rose, and flapped her gorgeous wings, levitating her tea over from her delicately crafted 12/12 inch table, sipping, and then placing it away... A clothe floated over, and gently wiped her lips.

The young filly cuddled up in her pillow again, eyes wide with interest... so far this story was good... but would it get better? She wanted more magic... but she would have to be patient.

"Hm.", Celestia though quietly to herself, "I suppose we can continue elsewhere... perhaps just before this tale would become all too intricate, or boring.", gently rubbing one of her hooves along the carpet.

"And I know just where to begin."

* * *

Hiya Everypony. To those who read so far ^^; I'm sorry I am so darn slow. This month is rough school wise, and I've been distracted very easily. This whole first part will take longer than I though, but afterward, I promise they will come in whole, and hopefully much faster than these last two have been.

Please Read and Review.

~Collaboriter.


	4. S1E1P3 A Blade in the Dark

Season 1

Episode 1

Part 3

_**A Blade in the Dark**_

Early morning, just when the sun begins to rise, and the birds chirp their excitement to welcome the prospect of a brand new day. The air was warm... warmer than it has been in perhaps a muggy three years prior.

So many summers have flown by. But this one just happened to be the hottest, and the most humid of them all. It certainly showed in the bending light off an old iron plow, rusted over with plenty of age up beside an even older shed. Still held in one piece by old bands of metal, nails, and good, strong wood. The one window next to the door was cracked, evidentally by nature over it's years waring away on it.

It was most obviously a supply shed, as it was marked quite obviously with a hung sign "KEEP OUT" beneath it "FARMIN TOOLS"

Hoofprints littered the front door, herding down the soft dirt road out into the large fields surrounding the small property. Not too far down the road were other farmhouses, undoubtedly the neighbors would be up and about. It was early, but with lives like these nopony could afford to be lazy. At least ponies like the Scythe Family~

The small home, which had actually expanded in the last few years, sporting a few hundred square feet added to it's South, and East sides, seemed to slowly come alive. Through the window, the long white mane of a pretty blue pony worked inside her comfortable kitchen.

Being a more basic farming society she was given a very cozy surroundings, natural light through the double-door window over her countertop of hard, fine-cut wood. She was chopping away at plants. Not foods... No they were strange things~ Roots, and flowers. Her eyes seemed to very calm, and content, unwary of whatever troubles she may face later in the day, as if she'd already forgiven fate for whatever it would bring.

She seemed rather skilled with a cutting knife despite having no magical horn to wield it for her. Her hooves were very fine at work by themselves, grating the herbs across the rough exterior of a grind-board, and slipping the mixtures into a metal pot. All together it smelled like a very heavenly tea... that or a meditative scent.

Marien herself even smelled it herself, pushing her mane back with a gentle smile, "Mmm~", unable to disagree that her work was of the professional, and very experienced level.

A loud bonk from the narrow stairway leading to the attic, "Ow!"

The mare stopped her work at an instant, blinking through the open doors to the other side of her home, "...Umek?", she called out.

"-I'm fine! I'm fine, mom!", somepony grumbled, hastily landing at the bottom floor, "My horn got stuck~", it was Umekile, nearly all grown up. He was tall, dark olive brown, with ocean blue eyes. His mane was down, and black, and his long, sharp, curved horn was shiny as ever... though a little bleak with all the humidity. He wasn't all that big looking, in fact he was just a tad skinny, though he certainly had that rough, country colt look to him, though his mane was very limp, it was just a little matted, and gritty, he had patches of some bruising, either from his own out-of-the-ordinary social life, or working the numerous fields.

Afterall, he lived a tiring life, it showed under his eyes, despite his very friendly attitude, "Mornin Mom.", he trotted into the kitchen, looking over the herbs, "Mister Cornstalk's stuff again, huh?", in all his short life he'd watched his mother and her works most of his days... he recognized things not by the name of the herbs, or even what they looked like. He didn't have the time, nor the patience to remember spice names.

Instead he remembered it by the smell, there was always something significantly different with each mixture. Of course some smelled very close to others, but with an attitude like Cornstalk's, and his darn awful hoof... there had to be some kind of numbing effect when the herb was smoked through a pipe. Therefore the smell of the medicine even before it was burned~ Had a very noticeable smell.

"Of course~", his mother began, softly turning around, dumping a tall cup of heated water over her chopping knife. She crossed a soft, very content, though very devious smile, "And since you're up so late... you'll be the one to take it to him.

Umek stopped at the edge of the kitchen, where he would fetch his hat off the rack, "Er~", he didn't like the sound of that, Cornstalk was one of those particular ponies who didn't much like change... no matter how large. Either he was somepony who had a thing for his mother~ Or he was just that stubborn. But in no way would he doubt the second over the first.

"...Right.", he sighed in defeat, turning. With a soft glow, his horn lifted a small baggie of the brown concoction. He was given three, "He really needs these, doesnt he...?"

With a motherly smile, she turned, looking across the island in the center of the kitchen toward her son, "Afraid so. He becomes worse every summer... it must have something to do with the winter weather, poor stallion~", she shook her head, looking over the surplus she had created for tomorrow, "Well you best be off.", Marien most suddenly inquired, "Your father's already out and about..."

With a flush, "Yeah... Thanks for the cover story!", he grinned, magically snatching his hat off one of the pegs in the wall. Now it fit him quite finely, perhaps just a little bigger than it should be, but the effect was not noticeable, with a swift kiss to his mother's cheek, he even gathered up a small saddlebag, and waterpouch.

That made her happy, "Keep out of trouble, my little Umekile...", she closed her eyes as she heard the door shut from the outside, "And happy birthday."

**_Transition~_**

That old shed outside the house burst open, some of the happy chirping birds taking flight with their excited squawks, and tweets.

A long, sharp scythe spun with much vigor, as the young equine too a sip of his water to start his day, his magical dark purple aura collectively hovering the tool at his side, "Good Morning, Hefferville.", he sighed, staring at the small dots in the distance that was actually the center of town, surrounded by fields of either corn, or wheat.

Umek lived what he liked to call "The Corniest of Lives." ever since he was a young fledgling. Now of course he never said that in public at his age, but in all the stories he'd ever read... most heroes always started out on a farm.

At least now he was tall enough to see over the cornstalks, and wheat fields to spot groups of workers. That or follow the tracks his father's plow left behind. As he trot along the raised road, which on each side sloped down rather steeply into the harvested crop... this side had been finished last week around his home.

If anything... his home was one of the few peaceful places in days like these. At least places on the edge of Equestria. Star Brimmer had been generous enough to apply numerous methods of protection agaisnt all the woes of the world around home.

He had even watched his mentor repel a group of bandits who had placed a sight on Hefferville's stored foods. It fascinated him how even if there were two Unicorns, a much older one could send them scurrying. Sadly~ It did have an effect on the old colt. Drastically. It was something that still showed on his old self even now.

He only visited Star Brimmer in the windmill, as his mentor was unable to leave without risk of passing out. Umekile's mother used to say it was like a disease that was slowly chipping away at him. Afterall he was a very old unicorn.

But it was the magic he had called upon that was doing him in.

Star Brimmer's last call of magic in order to defend their home was like a Hail Mary. Though they rejoiced, and all was happy... Umek was the only who knew it had shortened his life. It was a Master to Student kind of thing... Magic to Magic. Only Umek was expected to understand that such an act of good will, and desperation was never without a cost.

He would see his mentor later in the day, this he promised himself. The more he thought about it the harder it was to get off his mind. That is until he arrived at a pulloff in the road after passing through town. They were working the South Fields after the North by his home. They were closest to the storage, and usually the most healthy crop. Been that way as long as he could remember at least.

He softly lowered the scythe over his shoulder, walking down onto the trail along all the cut down wheat. They'd done a good hundred acres since this early morning

Hands on was the law of the land in this era, no machinery, only plows, hoes, dirt rakes, and shovels. His home was a good three hundred-strong operation, and even then there was always so much work to be done that they were usually late in some way. Some years he recalled they never even finished the east field after finishing the West. And that had impact on everypony, remembering even he had to go hungry a few nights in order for his mother to stay alive when she had come down with a bad illness over one winter about five or so years back. Hard times, but it built character. Least he could say he learned how to scavenge once in a good while.

Memory lane was cut short when he got a flurry of dirt, and pebbles slapped on the side of his head, "Yah!", followed by a hard laughter.

"Right on em lips! Ya see! Caked em a good one!", thicker accents like that came from families who ran themselves with anarchy... loose, and inappropriately.

"Woo! Look at the glint on that piece.", called another not far from that particular pony, this one was all the more familiar. Wicker, Huckleberry's son, and Umekile's first cousin. And the only pony in all Equestria who shouldn't break it on him, but did anyway. With a sharp whistle, "You been polishin it, Umek?"

The unicorn turned, and spat to the ground, "Eugh!", he let his tongue fly down, trying to rid of the taste of dirt, fertilizer, and wet gravel, "Enough ta make ya blind, Wick~", he replied. Though he didn't much favor his cousin, it didn't stop him from facing him down with any wit he could muster.

They seemed to flock on him, Wick, and his two friends, one tall, and skinny. And the other shorter, and wider. They were always willing to back up their rugged, superior friend. Wicker strode alongside Umek's left.

"So hows yer momma been? Yer daddy always looks so upset while he's workin lately, figure somethin must be up..."

This caught attention, "No... My mother's been fine, why? Dad say somethin?"

"Ch'yeah he has, shucks, Lodin's always goin' off bout how his kin's already hurt his family. I figure yer momma's just makin it worse for em."

That made things rather obvious. Umek off the bat knew this had to be some kind of taunt. More than once he'd been angered into fighting his cousin. And unless he used his magic it usually ended with him on the ground with a number of bruises. Now it seemed far more intelligent to use magic in a fight Umek could not physically win, but he knew that if he did... he risked a far more difficult "Rehabilitation" by those who lived around him. And the last thing he wanted was to deal with upset neighbors. Yikes. He shuddered at the thought of having rotten food thrown on him.

"Leave me be, Wicker if you have nothing good to say for once.", he shook his head.

"Oh?", the pony seem appalled, "Does Umekile Scythe think he's suddenly better than the rest of us?", the colt tilted his head with a narrowed eye, "You think your better than ME?"

"Never said that, Wicker."

"Comin from em sorcery usin'un like yerself.", spat the shorter pony at his right, most likely the one who had battered him with farm sludge, considering it was his hooves that were covered in it.

"Well, whats wrong with "Sorcery"?", Umek began, turning his words on that particular stallion.

"Ma pa says you aint nothin but some whimsy and magical usin, over-achievin, spell castin~", he went on. Up until Umekile spin the scythe violently off his shoulder at his side.

"WHOA!", the pony reeled onto his hind, falling on his back.

"Better look out there, it's kinda sharp.", Umek grinned, but was shoved.

"So yer a show-off to?", asked Wicker, "So without yer magic my daddy figures you wouldn't even be a good farmer, let alone some kinda choppin tool.", he raised a hoof, and flicked his younger cousin's horn, grinning along with him.

Umek stumbled, "Yah! Easy! I don't like it when my horn is touched~!", like he hadn't repeat that many times in the past.

"And I keep tellin ya it builds character, lil'buddy!", but Wicker was shoved.

"Leave me alone, Wicker!", Umek commanded, only to be shoved by the tall colt from behind.

"OR what?", Wicker followed up, spitting at his hooves with a growl of some sorts, "You gonna use yer magic on us? Turn us into rabbits'n scare us off?"

"I~ Don't know transformation spells~", maybe it best he should not have said such a thing... Umekile looked to his hooves, hovering the scythe closer as they began to laugh, "Keep laughing~", he grumbled, "But at least lets get back to work~", rolling his eyes.

_**Transition~**_

Lodin at a distance, conversing with a group of other adults, watched his son. Most easily pointed out by the horn. He sighed, looking away, shaking his head.

"Lodin? Are ye serious, lad? You'll have no kin whence ye get to old for tha farm.", a bearded pony inquired, one eye grayed out blind, and his rugged green coat matched well with his heavy brown-red mane, and curled, and viking-like. He was a heavy farming Stallion.

"I aven't much of a choice~", Lodin inquired, "I don like it, but I know... I know I'll never forgive me'self if I let my son stay here~", he let out a hefty sigh, shaking his head, "I know he'll see the elder tonight~ Ever since Star Brimmer near gave his life for our home I've seen Umek grow more and more fond of'im~", he looked down.

"Aye Lodin, you yourself near gave your life as well!-"

"Yes But Did not nearly half what the elder had done-Umekile's tutor!~... He darn well near died in the process. He IS dying in the process~..."

"But yer own son?", asked another.

"I love my son...", he stared at the ground, "I love him enough to know where he belongs, and it dahm well is not here!", he shook his head, staring at them with a harshness as he stabbed his plow rake into the dirt, letting it hang, "Not my whole life I've done nothing for my son. My own pride got in my way... look what I've done for him? Allow him to stay in my home, that's what it feels like..."

"Lodin ya cannot help it that yer son is a sorcerer-"

"Spellcaster or not! He is my son~", again, he looked aside, shaking his head, "I cannot have another... It is better I not ruin my chance with Umekile before it is too late.", he dipped his head, letting his shady hat slip into his hoof with another deep sigh.

"Where would he go, Lodin? Where have you to send him?", the bearded pony asked, smacking his lips as he took a drink from his own water pouch.

"It is not me who is sending him.", he grumbled, "Marien... she has a friend she has not seen in years. Calls himself a potions master far-over in Canterlot-"

"Canterlot?!... My boy, that's more than six weeks travel in good weather!"

"I know... But it's our only option. There he will learn well... he does not belong here. No matter how good a farmer he becomes~", he lifted his head, looking down into the fields. The only FLYING scythe was chopping down the wheat, low and steadily. Umekile's horn glowing brightly with magic as the rest either watched quietly, or watched working.

Not to say it wasn't frowned upon, no one liked a "show-off", despite how much assistance the Unicorn actually provided~

"Lots uh spellcasters in Canterlot~", somepony muttered, "Are ya sure uh this Lodin?", crackled the older equine, Grit Grind, whom worked the bottom floor of the mill, beneath Star Brimmer's home.

"As sure as the sun may rise tomorrow morning~..."

**_Transtion~_**

The sun was falling, the sky looming orange with a heatwave undoubtedly as the rest of the earth cooled off in the failing light. Billowing up from the ground in a smooth, warm current as Umek tiredly walked into town, his head hung, eyes near closed. The day had been rough on him, and it could be seen in the bruises on his side. He hadn't gotten into a fight, but that didn't mean he did not get shoved around.

It would be wrong to say he didn't shove back, every farmpony had bruises of some kind anyway. Just perhaps... him a little more. He was so tired he had strapped his scythe to his side, rather than float it with him. It would put even more weight on his exhausted body if he didn't just carry it regularly.

He looked ahead, toward the mill. In the dead summer air, the large wings still seemed to find a way to turn. A few lanterns were glowing inside. But that was not what caught his attention.

There was more than one figure inside the mill. And he hastened to get a move on, bursting through the door, alerting a disgruntled Grit Grind, "Sorry!", Umek shouted, before heading up the stares. When he reached the door he didn't hesitate to open it magically for the soul sake of being faster.

"Whats going on, is something wrong?!", he froze when he entered, standing, his teeth grit with discomfort, and a flush covered him, "Mom? Dad?"

Indeed, his father and his mother both stood beside Star Brimmer, who seemed rather content, so much his jaw hung a little bit open. Speechless one might say.

"W-... Whats going on?"

"Umekile~", Marien began, smiling, stepping toward her son, "We have a surprise for you..."

"Oh please don't be some new harness for the plow~", he joked with a most serious face, before smiling nervously. He looked to his father, wary of what might ensue.

Lodin did want to chuckle at such words, but he refused to when he locked eyes with his son, fearful of what he might think.

His mother however, she laughed softly along with Star Brimmer, "No.", she shook her head, "Better.", she looked aside, and spoke without words, nodding. Umekile's magic mentor shifted, and nodded with her, his horn glowing a soft green, and he floated over a letter, marked in fine ink was the word, or name "_**Archerine**_"

"Well... what does it mean?", Umek asked, shifting uncomfortably as he was handed a pair of saddlebags, and a cloak. His mother sniffled, teary-eyed.

"It means you will not stay here~", she looked down.

"W-... What do you mean?", he smiled, but frown quickly, "What do you mean?... Not staying here?~", grunting as he was practically forced to embrace his mother. He looked to his father, "What have I done?"

"It's not what you have done, young Umekile~", Star Brimmer intercepted, "It is what you have not, and where you are going~", he smiled quite knowledgably, nodding gently to his young student, "I have taught you what I can... Now you must move on..."

Lodin remained quiet, swallowing softly.

"But-"

"Oh my little Umek!", his mother whimpered loudly, squeezing, near killing him.

"Agh! Mom! Mom, It- Hurting!", he did not struggle, flushing red with some embaracement. He looked up at his father once again, "Dad?..."

Lodin looked away, clearing his throat, not speaking up, but nodding.

"Where am I going?", Umek asked, a little demanding, "Another town over?-"

"Better!", the elder cut in, "My loyal Umekile, you are going to the greatest city in Equestria~", he chuckled heartily, looking out the window to the north, "You're going to Canterlot~"

Umekile's eyes began to soften. He'd never left home unless it were a trip into the forest. But to go so far away, "I-"

"It's alright son~", finally speaking for himself, Lodin stepped in, "I-... I know it sounds far fetched, but... Yer wastin away here.", a pocket of air in his throat built up, it was sore to say. The first time in a long time he'd ever done anything special for his only kin, "I know... you probably will not look back once you're gone but... At least I can say I did good for you once~"

"Lodin~", Marien softly cut in.

"I know~", he looked down, blinking, his own eyes a little painstaking, "Umekile...", he whispered, "I'm sorry I've never done good by you til this day~"

"Dad...", the son stepped forward, his hat was no longer big enough to cover his horn up, he floated the note in front of him, between his father, and himself, "I never hated you for anything...", he looked to the floor.

"But-"

"I know how prideful you are father!", Umek looked up, his eyes glistening, "I know... I'm sorry~", he gave no more time to talk, he for the first time as well in a long time gave his father a very sudden hug, "I love ya dad~!", he said through grit teeth, "I love you~! And Thank you!", he laughed happily.

Lodin almost stumbled back, forgetting what it was like for Umek to hug him... let alone ever been hugged at this age, "I...", he choked out, and looked away, sighing, swallowing his pride, and suddenly squeezing his son in return, "I love you to son~", lifting Umek off the ground.

"Er!~", the unicorn tensed up, almost squirming until he was let down.

"Sorry.", he chuckled uneasily, smiling though.

Star Brimmer, and Marien budged in, "Umek... ya have til morning.", his mentor nodded, before coughing weakly.

"But... what about you? Star Brimmer you aren't coming with me?", he asked, him and his parents suddenly rushed to help him lie down.

"ME?", he asked, mid-cough, given water, which soothed him, "No... Nooo.", he shook his head, "I am where I belong, little Umekile...", his breath was still a little ragged, "This is where I belong..."

"But Star Brimmer! You're my teacher!-"

"Not anymore Umek... Not anymore...", he shook his head, and smiled weakly, "I probably would not make the trip either, boy.", it was evident that quite indeed, much had been taken out of him according to Umekile's memory. The elder was fading. Slowly... but noticeably. To trek him across the world would end him. He would be at better rest if he were to remain here.

"I will take care of him, Umekile...", his mother stepped in, kissing her son's cheek, "I promise."

"But~", he also looked to his father, "What about?"

Lodin took a step back, miraculously staying true to his word, he shook his head, and even smiled, "You don't belong on a farm, Umekile...", he chuckled, "You belong amongst magic... I cannot give you that here~...", he sighed contently.

"No...", Umek agreed, staring at his hooves, and turning to his mentor, "Star Brimmer...", he caught his elder's attention, "I promise... I wont let you down.", he shook his head, crossing his hoof over his chest, "I'll be the best I can be!"

He coughed a little more, smiling at that, "I know you will... Umekile Scythe.", he nodded, "I know you will."

Marien again assaulted her son with another hug, and a kiss, "_We_ know you will...", her tears flowed onto Umek's shoulders, and neck, she shut her eyes tight, "I love you, my little Umekile!", she squealed out, weeping, but refusing to cry to the heavens...

Lodin stepped in, and gently had her release, "We love you, Umek...", he smiled shortly, nodding his respects, "Never forget that... We love you, son..."

_**We love you, Umekile~**_

_**End Episode One**_

* * *

_**Read and Review, theres plenty more where this came from, and PLEASE REVIEW lol. Twilight Sparkle up top commands you with her smile!**_


	5. S1E2P1 Royal Intorduction

**Season 1**

**Episode 2**

**Part 1**

_**Royal Introduction**_

"Canterlot! Gates on our Horizon!", somepony shouted, waking Umek in a heartbeat, stirring him with a rumble of the flatbed carriage beneath him, exposed to bright morning sunlight, and a very cool early Autumn's breeze. Rather chilly to him, compared to his very hot southern lifestyle.

It had been a long, tiring trip~ and it had taken far longer than it should have, what was six weeks became eight. First a storm disrupting river travel, and then a mud left behind slowing the caravan down. And it was not one caravan he'd been thrown into, in fact he'd moved alongside many different groups. Some large, some small, mixed with plenty of different minorities, and cultures he'd never seen before. Up until the last few nights he was nothing but amazed with the stories, and the experience they'd given him, all the ponies he'd met-even a griffon!-and it felt magnificent. Never before was he so happy to have left home.

And now he was finally here, after so long. The wait had nearly eaten him alive, and almost literally~ One delay included giant ants, which hadn't gotten a-hold of anypony thanks to himself~ But that doesn't mean he alone had come close to a single chomp of the giant mandibles.

Not to mention a second incident where the entirety of one Caravan, perhaps the fourth he'd been apart in, had to hide itself when a group of bandits-something 20 strong!- had passed them by, narrowly missing them. It had been a rough set of months indeed. And it was all coming to an end! To him, the outer walls of Canterlot which lay ahead were like gates to heaven~

However in this time, Canterlot was as majestic as it ever would be, only much more medieval. It's outer walls peeked at perhaps fifteen feet, and over them lay the hay-stacked rooftops of cozy homes, and cottages, all crammed together to form a dense lower-district. The smoke from the rooftops was thin, lacking industry other than perhaps a smithy or two.

(Might it be important to add, there are no train-tracks. In this period of time there are only large dirt roads entering, and leaving Canterlot.)

And then far through the distance where the rest of the city was covered over by the small towers, and stone-cut buildings... what stood high out amongst all was the palace everypony talked about. And by george it certainly was a sight to behold. Umekile couldn't help himself but stare at what looked like cut and colored glass on some of the largest windows. The large flags draped, and swaying in the air high above the rest of the Capital, and not to mention the golden symbol for the moon and sun mounted at the highest tower.

With a wide smile, Umek leaped off the flatbed cart, trotting alongside it, and a few others. His horn glowed in his stride, as he softly unveiled his letter of recommendation, addressed to the name "Archerine"~ somepony his parents never told him about, nor even had the chance to describe him other than give his last name; Alchemis, and what his name suggested~... He was the local alchemist, as well as a potions master, not to mention something of a "Wizard" of healing.

He dare not open it of course, slipping it back into his remaining saddlebag. He'd begun his trip with two, but like his delays... there were also inconveniences which lost him a number of things. In a trade with a local merchant for a night's stay, he had to sell his saddlebag... which landed him a night in the cellar, two bits shorter, and no dinner~

But his attitude about all that changed as he stopped beneath the first gate. Guard Stallions of all colors dressed in most red cloaks, brown leather armor, or if they were heavy-set... steel or iron. They would go through all the nonsense of checking for stolen, illegal, or possibly dangerous items.

They stopped Umekile solely for the purpose of his horn!

What a mess that became~ When he was released under strict warning he found his astonishment yet again. Canterlot was a far different place than he'd expected, nopony seemed to outcast him here! Left and right, the streets got denser with activity, and for once he did not have his hooves drenched in wet dirt, or caked with mud~ The streets were cobblestone! Umek had never actually seen cobble before...

He recalled how maybe his irritating cousin might have addressed it as "Mighty Fancy-like" praise the oracles for Star Brimmer's higher level of education~

"Watch where your going!", however was common, he'd never been in a crowd so thick that was not a social gathering, or perhaps "I'm trotting here!". Ponies seemed to have a lot more grit here than back home. And back home was the roughest of places, always down and dirty. Of course he was not very good with analyzing between Hefferlin, and a place he'd just arrived in.

Umek mostly would just tip his hat with a "Real sorry" or with a tad bit of hypocrisy; "Mighty sorry".

But back to the task at hand. In all his life Umekile Scythe had never had so much trouble looking for something in a place so big. Canterlot most definitely dwarfed Hefferlin. Even some of the towns he'd passed dwarfed Hefferlin... but Canterlot dwarfed them all! He stopped in so many places... mostly shops.

"Wow.", he whistled, looking through the windows, spotting candles, or picture frames, paintings, trinkets, jewelry... the diversity was endless. Of course the longer he took the further the sun was gone down.

"No..."

"No."

"No~"

"No!"

One after another, even other alchemy shops, and not the one he was looking for. He didn't even have a shop name to work off of. So much that it began to egg him... it seemed no matter where he looked he couldn't find one gosh darn!-

"Archerine's Alchemy~", he breathed, looking up with a rather dumb-founded look. He was in the upper-middle-class district. Quite frankly it was definitely where the shop belonged, three stories of wood, stone, and hay. It looked rather comfortable by his terms... well it looked comfortable by anypony's terms he figured. His daydream would have to wait however, his excitement in meeting a friend of his mother's was starting to boil.

And just as he was about to open the door!

Umekile found that it was locked up tight, a small sign stated "Out To Eat". Almost immediately this frustrated him, as he had no where else to go at this point. On the bright side he did not have to travel outside the walls and work in some kind of field. He'd just have to experience what Canterlot had to offer all on his own for a while. Despite not having a clue of what he wanted to do, Umek was practically overwhelmed.

After working a subtle two copper bits for helping lift a heavy table, which was already stacked with silver plates, and glass sculptures, he was off and exploring.

Umekile found himself captivated at the sight of two lovely mares. He for once did not have the only horn, he noticed so many ponies were just like him! Sort of~ "Uhm...", he looked himself over, magically placing his hat on his head.

They were quite fond of him from the looks of it, their own horns holding their books close to their chests, smiling over at him like he was some cute foreigner. Which... was exactly what he was at first glance. They even giggled.

Now was his chance, "Heh~", with a very confident smirk, despite his massive flush.

Just as Umek was about to speak the first word, a hot, steamy sensation washed over him. Literally. Bathwater from the cottage home just above him, somepony had thrown a tub of the stuff out their window, drenching him almost all at once.

The mares burst into a laughter, either mockingly, or out of the sheer hilarity. His odds were at ends with them.

"Was this compensation for something?", he huffed, his hat soaked to the point it hung down over his eyes, "Just me.", with a quick levitation, Umekile squeezed the clothe dry, and frowned, the first time he'd ever completely ruined such a sentimental object. Knowing his mother would have only reacted kindly, and perhaps amused it was the fact she was not around to help him pick up the pieces anymore. And that he missed dearly.

After having it rung dry he slipped it into his saddlebag, grumbling just a little. The road turned into an uphill battle, not steep, just very long. Why it looked as though if a cart would break free it would pick up so much speed it might have broken somepony's house clean in.

"Everypony look out!", a clatter of things, and the sound of wood snapping up the street. It was a very big cart, which appeared full of vegetables. Carrots, and turnips flung across the road as this giant wooden rampage was coming from a good hundred yards uphill. Luckily most were able to get out of the way before any damage could be done to them.

Umekile however, was a little paralyzed, his eyes widened like a deer in headlights.

"Get out of there!", he heard, "Somepony grab him!", as though he were a child they sounded to him. This pulled him back to reality, he'd always been held special... maybe not as much here but he wasn't about to go back on all his years of tutoring with Star Brimmer~ Not now not EVER!

Umekile Scythe promised he would not let him down! And being crushed by a vegetable cart wasn't any option. He stepped forward, and his sharp horn began to glow, "Come on. Come ooon~", the front of the oncoming carriage began to glow just like it, a light purple aura. But this was a much harder task than he thought~ It was coming on to fast!

As the hour of his untimely, and rather embarrassing death approached, Umek squeezed his eyes shut, trying his hardest, leaning into it.

Just as the cart was almost on top of him, slowed down, but still heavy and fast enough to crush even the strongest of ponies, Umekile's magic became mixed with another, the purple becoming shrouded together with a golden yellow. The runaway cart stopped immediately, with a soft CLACK, and a split of wood as the durable frame caught hold on his blade, getting his head stuck.

With a heavy sigh of relief, he near collapsed had he not been in the awkward position, "Who~", he flicked his eyes to the side.

There they were, standing just a little shorter than he did. A figure shrouded in a pretty white cloak, rimmed with gold thread, a skinny horn, yet pretty, and elegant jutting out of the hood which hid the mystery-mare/colts face. Though Umekile had it figured for a mare.

When the cart tilted forward to a rested position, Umek pulled back from it, popping his horn from the wood, "Ow.", he shook himself, and looked aside, "Hey.", he noticed she'd already tried to take her leave, "Who are you?"

The cloaked mare looked back, her eyes just barely visible under the rather bright white cloth, before she turned and ran, somehow the rather long robes not catching on anything as she fled. Everypony that was watching began to murmur, and fuss as they wanted to see who it was. Where's the rather headstrong Umekile did all that and more...

"Hey, wait up!", he reeled sideways, landing on his hooves, and taking off after her.

He near hit his head a few times, and jumped over a series of barrels his assailant had kicked out in order to slow him down, "I just wanna talk!"

"Go away!", it was surely a mare now, the voice was so nimble, and winded.

"But you helped me!"

No response, only a few ponies leaping out of the way as the mare turned a corner, with Umek in pursuit. But it was not very good of an alleyway. Many clotheslines hung down when the sun beamed through even into these places, and not only did Umekile catch, or cut open a number of them... even the far more careful runner found herself getting tangled.

"Hey!", somepony shouted as a dark green, rotund mare had her newly-hung dress torn off by a very sharp blade... Umek's horn.

"Sorry-EE!", Umek tripped forward, he'd had gained on her, the end of the alley gave way to a road filled with onlookers, as a tumble of wet, or dry clothing swamped out onto the cobblestone. He had her now, sort of~ He was on top of the mare.

"Ow!", she complained, and the moment her "Attacker" made motions to get off, she pushed up, sending him rolling. At the gasp of the crowd however, her anger turned to fear. Her cloak was gone! Fussing around, a small set of pegasi wings burst off her coat, "Ohh! No no no!".

Umek pulled his head out from under the covered, a white sheet caught upon his horn, but not all his vision was blocked. He looked rather amazed at what he saw, "Whaat?", he mumbled, a little dizzy, "Pegasus?... Unicorn?-" Smack! She actually kicked him back into the pile, before launching herself at the air!

"The Princess! It is the princess!", another shouted.

"The King's daughter? Here? In the street?"

"Ugh~", he was mighty winded, she'd struck him in his chest, which truly had done a number on him, stumbling to his feet, Umek jostled his horn a little, groaning, "What hit me?~"

With all their courtesy, somepony came forward, a rather late-middle aged mare, a little slow in her walk, but not hobbled like the elderly, "Why... Princess Celestia of course."

"Princess?~", he cocked a brow, rubbing his head, and pulling the bedspread off his horn, slinging it aside.

"Never heard of her."

_**End Part One.**_


	6. S1E2P2 Royal Intorduction

**Season 1**

**Episode 2**

**Part 2**

_**Royal Introduction**_

And just as hard as it was to find, it was a difficulty finding his way back. But finally, damp from wet clotheslines, and bathwater, and winded from his chase... Umek finally had gotten back, only now to find the lights all on inside despite the sun burning high in the sky at early afternoon. With an unhappy groan, he hung his head, opening the door with his blade-horn, a bell jingling away to invite him inside.

A strange dark red brown pony was fishing around through... something. It was the first time Umekile had stepped inside, and might he had been a little surprised. It was a very comfy place, not fancy, not rabble by far. It was cooler than it was outside. Hardwood flooring, darkwood walls, a patternized red carpet beneath him that could be rolled up at any time. A chandelier hung overhead, only built for four candles(Three of them lit) there were glass cases, and many shelves stocked either very organized, or very sloppy with potions, and philes of all shapes and sizes.

The young stallion rather admired it, stopped at the desk, curiously looking over the counter to try and see what the older male was looking for.

When he stood tall, it was a unicorn, but a startled one, "Bwah!", he magically flicked the contents of an open potion onto Umek.

"AH!", the young pony reeled back onto his hind legs, eyes shut tight at it had gotten in his face, "What was that?! You poisoned me?!", he demanded, almost stumbling onto his side.

"What? Poison?", however the shop-owner calmed down rather quickly, "Oh heavens no! I keep that locked away!", he flushed furiously, "It's merely Berry juice my boy~!", he had a very stranch accent, as if he had stuffed nostrils. He was funky looking, sporting a small goatie at the end of his chin, and sharp hairs off the tip of his ears. Not only this he wore light robes across his chest and flanks, accumpanied with small satchels hung around his neck, "Calm down calm down-" he was fairly old...

But not nearly as old as Star Brimmer.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have thrown it in my face!"

"Well it was your fault! You startled me.", he declared, standing tall despite his aging body. However he furiously waved him down with a hoof, "Fine fine fine! Ten percent discount on your next purchase and we'll call it even~!", that seemed forced.

"Only ten?!-"

"Very well! Twelve and a half percent is my final offer~"

"I'm not here to BUY anything!"

The strange pony opened his eyes after aqquiring a proper, businessman-esque pose, as if he had been rehearsing negotiation. But when this strange little stallion declared the white flag, he was surprised, "... Oh.", he blinked, and looked down at him, "Then what are you here for?- If you're looking for a bank it is right down the road~ Ehhh that or the flower shop is next door-"

"Are you Archerine or not?!", he squinted, the berry extract was really burning right about now.

"Eh why yes of course! Ehm~", The declared Archerine seemed off put, wondering what the strange unicorn wanted. And strange truly hit his mind, "Is that your... horn?"

"Ugh!", he groaned, squinting in a little pain, "Yes... Yes just- aye take it!", he hovered the letter out of his pack, and slapped it on the counter, his first task completed and Umekile didn't know whether to be happy, or if he should leave praying he would not get more berry juice shoved into his face... or worse. He was happy to see that "Archerine" was a unicorn like him... albeit an odd one, and easily startled, he started panting, looking around, finding a glass of water, he snatched it in his magical grip. Dumping the contents into his eyes, "Ahhh~"

He hoped Archerine would not be upset at what he'd done... but now he seemed so caught up in his letter.

"... Who are you, boy?~", the elder asked most unusually, as if he'd seen the ghost of a long lost friend, "Where did you~ Who gave you this letter?", he hadn't finished it, only about half way through.

"My mother.", he blinked a few times, eyes wide, facing the other direction, still trying to get the burning fluid out of his eye, "She sent me from Hefferlin... she told me to find you."

"Marien? Marien is your mother?", he flicked the note aside, "You are the Umekile that letter mentions? Marien is not a unicorn.", his eyes narrowing with a demand for an answer to THAT.

"Yes I know I know! Believe me...", he huffed, "I'm here because of that~ If I wasn't I'd be back home."

"And neither is Lodin now that I remember it more clearly~", flicking his head to the side, Archerine had a severe doubt this was their son.

"What do you want from me?", Umek cocked a brow, his head reeling back in apall, "A contract with their signatures proving it?"

"And why is your horn-... are you sure you're a unicorn?"

"Ugh!", Umekile collapsed his head onto the counter, "Listen, I don't much like the prospect of this as much as you do... anymore.", with a snort, "I was born from my mother, Marien Scythe... My father is Lodin, I don't know why I am a unicorn... I can't tell you why! But I do know that my mother asks of you one thing, that I may stay here, in Canterlot, with YOU."

"With ME?", Archerine immediately snatched up the letter again, reading it far more vividly passed the personal portions, his ears dropped, and his magic dying, a dumb-founded look on his face as the goatie lost it's life, and he stared out into space, dropping the letter to the floor. Regaining his consciousness with a violent shake of his head, "I'm sorry! Take it, and go. Find somewhere else!", he shoved the letter back into Umekile's chest, "I don't have the room, nor the patience.", unable to believe the first time he'd heard from a very old friend in many many years... and be asked of something so ridiculously overwhelming.

With a paling face, the young pony's heart dropped, "You're just throwing me out like that?" gritting his teeth with some hurt, was this alchemist for real? "I-...", he tried to change his tone, "My mother said you would help me."

"I don't teach, and I do not take apprentices.", he turned around, magically fumbling through old, full bottles, and dusty papers in the shelve under the countertop, moving passed a wall into another section of his shop. Umek followed.

"But, Archerine-"

"Do not beg me!", he popped his head around the corner, "Do not use my name! You do not know me, and I do not want to know you!", it showed in his eyes, he was very upset.

Umek's ears folded down, his tail dropping quickly, "Oh...", that was unfortunate enough to weaken him, "I'm... sorry to have been a bother then~", not wanting to make much more of the scene, he whipping around quickly, head hung, teeth grit.

"I do not have the room in my home, nor the patience.", Archerine added with his very nasally voice, trying to maybe clerify his reasoning.

"Uh course... you're right, I'm sorry to have been a bother.", the young stallion replied. From his saddlebag, he floated his hat up, gently resting it over his horn, despite it not concealing it as well as it used to... but he would never dare to put a whole in his hat for his blade would fit, "I guess I'll find somewhere else to stay then...", he stopped at the door, looking out the aging window, taking in the last of the arcane markings on the walls, pictures, and items that littered the clustered building.

Archie seemed settled, if he walked on two feet he'd have his arms folded over, and his eyes closed without a hint of remorse.

"My mother wanted me to say thanks, Archerine... And that she was happy you would be so kind~", he magically opened the door, slinging his saddlebags more firmly along his side. However he delayed the bell over the door.

Archie's mood faltered, a frown crossed over him. He heard the bell just then, and all the attitude writhed away, and a guilt washed over him. How could he be so cold? "Wait! Wait.", with a heavy sigh, looking down, his eyes closed, "Get back inside, it's going to rain soon~"

Umekile blinked, looking up at the sky. Perturbed that he was right, it wouldn't be heavy, but the clouds were gathering, and it was faintly noticeable in the air. He leaned back inside, and looked back at the older pony.

"Iiii~", he thought for a short while, "Could."

Umek's face brightened, "Cooouuuld?", wanting him to finish.

"Could~", Archerine stood tall, looking down on the much younger unicorn with a look of devious recovery, "Use a good hard working slave for all the back-breaking labor I cannot seem to get around to in my old age. So much cheaper than before~ But I'm sure your rural upbringing should prove exceptionally qualified to eghm~ partake."

His expression dropped. Backbreaking labor didn't sound too pleasant, but then again what could some alchemist do to him that his father did not have him do not eight weeks ago. But the bright side showed it's lovely ray of hope. At least he was permitted to stay, "I'll do my best and... hopefully I won't break on you.", with an uneasy, yet optimistic, toothy smile.

"Excellent my boy, simply delightful.", though Archerine Aiago was very conservative in his opinions about this decision... he couldn't turn it down. How could he? Apparently holding his relation with Marien close to heart, "Now ehm~ Are you any the least bit good with potionry?", he nudged Umekile to follow.

"Uh. No?"

"Alchemy?"

"No~"

"Ehm. Are you any knowledge of herbs?"

"N-... Maybe."

With a low groan, the older unicorn shook his head, "Ohhh dear what has your mother done to me~?", grumbling, looking aside, "Come along, I believe I have an exceptional bit of space in my attic if you would not mind~"

"Attic? Shouldn't be a problem at all.", he'd feel right at home, considering his small room was the attic of their farmhouse.

"Good good. But I warn you... I've got a hint of rats in that attic, cannot seem to be rid of them."

"I'm... sure? They won't bother me too much.", Umek stopped at the top of the third floor, looking left a right, througha door he could see Archerine's master bedroom, to the right a very old bathroom which seemed to have a... bathtub? A big one at that, "How do you get water all the way up here?", he asked. Afterall the tallest building he'd ever been used to was a windmill.

"Oh?", he cocked a brow, shifting back, looking in himself, "Ah~!" Archerine nodded with a happy smile, "A few years ago somepony- cannot seem to recall his name- figured the secrets of moving water up, rather than down. Fascinating discovery that nopony truly used until he showed it could be done to supply large homes with running water.", he smiled, "It is a rather flawed system... powered by magic alongside machinery to make it work better but~ I've enjoyed hot baths ever since."

Umekile seemed content with the thought of not having to fetch water himself... or take the time to heat it up, despite having magic... he was not permitted, "Wow.", with a smile, removing his hat, and resting it over his back.

"Quite so indeed- NOW.", he raised a hoov, and gestured to the end of the hall by the right. An old door, small, and thin, big enough for anypony really, but still small, "You'll find it a bit cramped... but I do not go up there very often, so I'm sure there shouldn't be too much aside from old books or two... Magic and whatnot."

"Magic?-"

"Yes yes magic, figured you for a spellcaster... What with the oddity in the skull and who-not.", Archerine let out a huff, "I'll send up some sheets, positive there may be a bedframe up there already from my early years... we'll head to the market for a mattress later today, or morrow morning. May I might show you around town whence you've done all you need to do up there for now.", he stood straight, and proper, "And be mindful of any guests, or customers... I intend to keep my reputation spick and span."

A knock could be heard, and shout from the bathroom window, "Ey Archie! Jingle Jarey's come for his daily medication!"

"Archie?", Umek grinned softly.

The older unicorn facehooved very lightly, pulling his goatie, and flexing it with his own red bubbly magic, "Egh~ Mind it little.", he rolled his eyes, and smiled, "And remember this... be courteous, and mingle softly.", he made a bow of his head, and looked to the bathroom, and across at the window, "I'LL BE DOWN IN A MOMENT, YOU _RAPSCALLIONS_!", he grit his teeth, panting uneasily, shaking his head and regaining his posture, "Soft Mingle... My specialty."

Umekile blinked, ears down, his coat uneased by the power behind the strange old alchemist's voice, "... Right then.", he nodded rigorously, and smiled, "And... Thanks."

"Mm?", Archerine had nearly made it to the steps.

"Thanks for all this. It means a lot, really.", Umekile nodded, "I'll make sure you don't regret it... Archie.", he threw in that last piece before closing the door hastily, and the rumbling of him heading upstairs ensued.

"Oh what have I gotten myself into?", the new mentor rolled his eyes, reeling his head back in some dismay before he hastened himself down his stairs, more knocking, "I'M COMING!"

Up in the attic, Umek found it to be a welcoming sight. For once the ceiling wasn't low enough to hit his head, at least not all the time, there were still rafters, and where the triangular portion cut too low of course. It was nice, and cozy warm, a double window just like at home, which he opened nice and wide to find it faced out toward the outer walls of Canterlot in it's Medieval prime. Over the edge one could spy the ongoing fields, and further ahead the forests, and beyond those the mountains, and further beyond that... mist-seeing as it was so far away. An awe inspiring scenery, he leaned out the window, resting his head on his hoof, his horn glinting when the sun's rays bounced off him.

The streets were a bustle with activity, and it made him feel so very happy to be here. But now he was on to important things... such as the condition of his room. Which were less than admirable. Archie wasn't lying, he certainly hadn't been up here in a while, there was so much dust it felt like if he touched something he'd merely fade through it, and discombobulate the ethereal forms the dust had taken! But there were highlights; like a tall candlestick which seemed like it managed to stay in one piece this whole time, or the beframe Archerine promised. Some barrels he had yet to open... unsure whether there was really something in there, or whatever the rats had left.

He rolled out a long dust carpet, raising a brow, it had tan rims, and a dark maroon base, filtered with all sorts of arcane markings. His horn glowed brighter, and he pushed everything out of his way, making space, before resting the carpet out wide... just enough room to lay it all out, "Wow...", his ears fell. It was a ring of symbols, and covered in tapper writing mostly done by sowing it into the designs... there was nothing magical about it, it seemed MORE like a reference table amongst others.

All the while setting things down wherever he pleased, placing a small desk under the window, and setting the candle righteously on top of it.

A bookshelf he may have to fix he pushed not too far next to it... most were very old dictionaries, particularly in standard pony languages... some translation books. Novels about monsters, or shortstories in regards from Business, all the way to Piracy. It felt like Archerine had left a goldmine in his attic`.

THUMP!

The skitter scatter of rat claws washed over him, "Wah!", Umek hiked one of his legs in the air, as if trying to leave the ground, his horn glowing, and soon blasting at the floor nearby... missing but it gave him the satisfaction of hearing them hide away. "Phew~", wiping his forehead. But Umek noticed the interruption had overturned a book back in the far corner... falling out from between all the rubble, and laying open face-down across the floor.

Some of the papers had been loosened, and actually slipped out from the pages, enticing ones curiosity a little more, enough to walk Umek over, and pick it all up, floating the pages before him, he turned the cover and took a gander at it.

He was never one to talk to himself often, however the last thing he expected was to find a very old book by the likes of spell casting. He flipped the torn pages over and under, there didn't seem to be an inch of empty space on them. They had been written on, and doodled over with arcana symbols. Unicorn magic by the looks as he recognized one or two basic spells he could perform.

"Wow.", he slipped the loose pages inside, and closed it.

"Where did you find that?", the voice had Umek jump.

"Find what?", he whipped around, neglecting to hide the item, and look at Archerine with a very sheepish smile.

"Why I haven't seen that in years, give or take a... decade.", he smoothly walked up the stairs. Though magically he pulled it out of Umek's grip, and turned the cover over, "Could never learn a quarter of the spells in this book.", he grumbled, browsing, "But it was the thought that counted... A trade for medicine by some old, hobbly mare. Said she did not quite need it anymore.", he slipped it into Umek's chest.

"And you never use it?", the younger unicorn held it to his face a little, unsure where to begin.

"Heavens no I'm no wizard. I'm a potions Master, and an alchemist.", Archie shook his head most rigorously. He waved it off with a hoof, "If you think you could make use of it, then be my guest.", he turned around, "If you can come up with five silver bits by the end of the month that is.", the shopowner smirked, looking over his shoulder.

"Five silver-", his heart dropped.

But this made the stallion laugh, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!", what a relief that was! "Come along, we've a good half hour before the rains hassle into town.", he looked out the double-door window, "A small bed for ONE...", he reminded, climbing down the narrow, steep attic stairway.

"Of course.", Umek smiled, closing the spellbook, and setting it over on the desk with the candle. He had trouble looking away from it, he'd never just seen a book with spells countlessly lined up against one another... they were all lyrical as well combined alongside his horn magic. And it sure did feel like it was calling out to him when he tried to leave. Not literally of course but he wanted to get back to it very soon, that was for sure.

"Umekile, come come, I've things to do."

"Oh!", he turned, and hopped down the stairs, "Yeah yeah I'm comin."

_**Transition~**_

"And this list is the only one, right?", he asked uneasily. Umek was happy to have gotten a bed not too long ago, and he was grateful, but to entrust him with all the sorts of medicine was a questionable feat.

"Of course, I have my own orders to fill and I can't just go to the palace and hand out these myself you know~", Archerine magically tugged his beard, "Just remember, Baron Eferon is blind as a bat without his... Just make sure he does not drink it all at once. He's stubborn as a mule, but you should manage it."

"Right, anything else?"

Archie stopped mid-stride across the room to his ingredients table, "Ah~ Yes be polite if you do happen to come across princess Celestia, she's a strong-willed little mare mind you. Give her this, she had the strangest of allergies. Once a week, I would give it to her personally but I'm afraid I cannot meet the deadline tonight."

"... Princess Celestia?", he swallowed hard. The one who had so nastily put him in a tight spot regarding ruined laundry, and gave him a rough kick when she refused to accept his thanks? Not good. The unicorn snapped back to reality, "For real?", he sounded displeased.

"Yes why would I tell you otherwise?", the tone offset Archie, and he stood tall, cocking a brow at him, "Well off you go, you haven't got all night!", he gestured to the door.

"So whats the occasion I need to be so cautious about?", Umek asked, opening the door, and jingling the bell.

"Why you don't know? Today is the little Luna's birthday, of course!", he stood tall and proud, "Why I was there the day she was concieved, strong little filly she is, she will be eleven years old toda-"

"Yeah yeah I got the picture, was just asking.", he rolled his eyes, "I'll be sure to practice my curtsy." Umekile hastened out the door, and down the streets, which had began to darken tonight. The palace glowed the brightest in the distance, and the ground was wet from the warm rain that Archie had predicted earlier.

Right about now darkness was beginning to fall, and it was an exhausting last few hours, carrying a matress for much longer than a ten minute walk, as Archie seemed to become easily distracted by all the things Canterlot traders had to offer him. He ended up buy, and stacking things over the bed, adding more and more weight. Then there was carrying it home. It had taken a toll, but he more or less grunted, and grumbled it off, "Right."

Getting inside the palace wasn't all that hard, he showed Archerine's signature on a small parchment he'd given him, and the guards let him over the drawbridge, and through the great double-doors which were forged of shiny iron and wood with marble columns adorning each side. It was a magnificent sight, so powerful-looking. Umek noticed a giant telescope jutting out at the sky, low and large. It was made of metal most likely brass, and concealed in a stone cylindrical room, while the rotating ceiling with which to aim the eyepiece was made of strong, durable oak.

Magnificent.

Wandering the palace, finding those on the list didn't prove all that hard either, "Archerine said not to drink it all-..."

Baron Eferon raised the phial and without much consideration for Umekile's orders, he very aggressively chugged the potion.

"...Nevermind.", ears flicking down, he tilted his horn slightly, getting the glass shoved back into him.

"Get uh sheathe fer that, boy!", the grouchy old earth pony told him, "Could poke out the king's eye with a folly like that!", slam, the door locked on the other side.

"A pleasure meeting you~"

And others he happened to stumble on were not in the greatest of settings, "ASSASSIN!"

A hop, stumble, and a leap behind cover, his teeth grit, as he hovered the potion around the corner. His breath rapidly on alert, before he hastened away quietly, "Yeesh~", he muttered, almost panting. His horn glowed purple, and he set his hat over it to cover it up this time, shaking his head, and shaking himself to get his mane out of his eyes, "Right then..."

Seemed like these hallways went on forever, and ever. And dang were they brightly lit, the blue rug beneath his hoof, looking up at the stained glass picture windows. He only had one bout of medicine to hand off, and so far he didn't much want to find Celestia at all-

"Oomph!"

"Ow!"

Umekile flopped back onto his rear, "Geez Sorry sorry, NOT an assassin~"

"What? Wha- _You_!", it was a mare, and the worst kind, the kind he didn't want to run into.

"And _you_!", he stumbled to his feet, both putting distances between one another, "What are you doing here?!"

"I live here, duh.", the white princess tilted her head at him with a dumb-founded look, "What are _you_ doing here, peasant?", yikes. Now that he got a much better look at her, Umek found Celestia to be... much better looking when she wasn't kicking him in the face. Pretty~ Gosh dang it was true. Her mane was a sparkling pink, very strange, something he'd never seen before, and he much liked her pink violet eyes. But that didn't make up for the mark he had on his chest still.

"Well I live with Archerine, so he sent me to give you this.", he levitated the potion out of his saddlebag, and shoved it into her.

"Hey! What do you mean you live with Archerine?!", she set it at her hooves, and glared at him, she wasn't much shorter than Umekile, "I've never seen you before. Hmph!", she looked away, pushing the potion at him.

"Because I just moved in, that's why.", he grunted, raising a hoof, and pushing it back at her, "He told me its for your allergies, I'm not gonna poison you!"

"What makes you think I would expect _you_ of all ponies to get rid of me? Like a simple unicorn had a chance.", she sounded so stubborn. Either she just did not like him much in general, really liked him, or just wanted to tussle with someone for the sheer fun of it... it was hard to read.

"Oh yeah?-", he flinched when she came at him, wincing as Celestia clashed her horn with his.

"Yeah!", she snapped back, "Why did you blow my cover?!", she demanded.

Oh so thats what this was about, his ears fell, but he grew a spine rather quickly, and pressed back agaisnt her, to the point they both growled at one another, a sharp, shiny blade versus a elegant, and powerful princess' horn, "It was an accident! I didn't know it was you! Why'd you kick me down for its a much better question!"

"You wouldn't leave me alone, that's why!", Celestia's tiara slid off her head, as it was just aliiittle too big for a mare her size, her mane fluxxing backwards, as did Umek's as though they would square off in an epic battle of verbal abuse. Eye-to-eye they were on the verge of breaking down.

"You're nothing but a dumb foal who wouldn't leave me alone."

"Yeah, right after you helped save a bunch of ponies from a runaway cart~"

"So what?!", she demanded, "I didn't sneak out to go be a hero, I just wanted to see places! It's not my fault my daddy won't let me out of the palace without dozens of guards to watch me!", Celestia turned her pretty head away, shutting her eyes disgruntled with him, "Just leave me alone! Unless that's too hard for you."

"I was just trying to say thanks!", Umekile snapped back.

"Well you weren't very good at it, were you, stupid!", she clashed their horns again.

_Grrrr!_ They both growled simultaneously.

"You're a terrible replacement for Archie!"

"You're a horrible princess!"

"Coming from a commoner~!"

"Alright alright! Break it up you two.", the voice caught them off guard, both young equines jumping at the sound when a rugged guard larger than either of them, and stronger to, dressed in shiny armor and red cape, "The princess is not to be bothered by a simple common unicorn, bugger.", he shoved Umekile down the hallway.

"What?! Really?!", he complained, before groaning with distaste, "Fine fine I'm going, I'm going! But I have to deliver medicine to some of the guests, first."

"Do as you see it fit, boy. Yet keep your hooves off, and away from her Royal Celestia.", Umek could see the white pretty mare smirk with delight as she waved him off with her very slim, delicate-like hoof. She wasn't all that delicate!

"Right right.", he grumbled, shaking his head and moving off ahead, "Bunch of sods~"

Umekile fished in his bag, and pulled out a handful of potions labeled with names, six bottles to go, and then he was OUT of here. Hopefully Archerine would not make him come to the palace anytime soon for cryin out loud, "Yeesh.", he rolled his eyes, and moved through another door, concealing his horn with his hat yet again, and moving on now!

_**Transition~**_

Outside the rain had come and gone, now on it's third wave, not too heavy, but humid and moist. The ground was covered in small puddles, and the normally gravel and cobblestone road had become dabbled in water, flowing off onto the sides of the street.

Two stallions were guarding one of the smallest gates into Canterlot, a fifteen foot wall of stone and an eight foot wide iron gate, like a prison cell. The sharp ends dug into the ground, but slowly began to rise up into it's cradle.

One of those stallions was pulled down, rolling the lever and locking it when the gate was up to it's maximum. He slowly moved around to the front, and stood at attention, "None know of your return, yes sir?", he asked, his partner turning his head and cocking a brow.

"What goes on?~"

"Ah ehm yes, forgive me, private.", that stallion draw a spear, and openly, amidst the darkness pulled a swift stab through the leather armor of that colt, his hoof coming up and covering his mouth to prevent a cry out, and dropped him. He had no horn but a bout of magic enshrouded the body, pulling it outside the gate as... he stepped out.

Concealed by a dark brown cape torn and tattered, but thick and flowing, a slender sharp mane hung out of it's edges, "Well done, my friend...", he flipped his hood up, not letting it fall but showing a set of eyes shaded in by the dark and shadows, "You've seen to it that no others can speak for my arrival?~", it was a unicorn, no doubt the sharp horn jutted out from the cloak, his wet dank hooves pressing into the murky, watery ground.

"None, sirrah.", the guard bowed his head, they whispered when they spoke, "You've come alone?"

"Hardly~", others moved up behind him.

"You truly intend to rid us of the king?", he grit his teeth nervously, hanging his head, "I complain not, but do you truly believe you can do it?"

"Of course.", a glint of reflected light was concealed under his cape, not revealing the subject matter to this stallion, "Ask me no further question, Duncan... Tonight Equestria shall be rid of a senile failure once and for all~ And then we can truly end the suffering...", he lowered his head, and smiled most confidently.

"Marhal you have always had my support. Be swift... you and your party will not be mistaken whence the act is committed~"

"Aware.", he spoke up, his voice not so deep, yet full of power and command. The four ponies behind him, two were unicorns, also draped to conceal their faces, and the other two were earth ponies, one with a heavy flail held in his painted skull face, and the second wore a black mask, a broadsword over his back, his forehooves and shoulders covered in steal armor. The were ready to begin a heinous activity.

"Worry no longer, my friend... it will all change after tonight.", the tall, dark unicorn nodded, turning, and facing him, "Stay on duty... we will not need the gate longer... you are innocent."

"Yes, Marshal~", he bowed his head.

The "Marshal" looked over his shoulder, and gestured his head, "Let us make merry the blood of the greatest fool...", and with that they hastened ahead through the dark rainy streets, quiet as could be, perhaps the only real sound was the dangling flail of that one pony. Or their hooves slopping around In the rainwater.

_**End Part II**_


	7. S1E2P3 Royal Intorduction

**Season1**

**Episode 2**

**Part 3**

_**Royal Intorduction**_

The grand gathering hall was not all that large. Not to say it wasn't small, but it was very warm and welcoming. A rectangular room with a half-circle at the very end to accompany a very large throne. Banners in red with golden markings of the sun displayed along both sides over each of the eight columns supporting the roof. And two black banners displaying the moon overhead the double-door entrance. Torches lit each appropriate spot, and the windows were high above the ground, stained glass with all sorts of symbolism and artistic prowess in doing so.

Guard ponies dressed in heavy chain-mail and red cloaks guarded the doors and other designated places in the room were always at the ready for an order.

Two long, thick oak tables were lined with all sorts of pony foods, salads, and delicacies that met no modern appearance, but were always vegetarian-oriented. As were the laws of nature in control. And these two tables were filled with all sorts of loud, socializing ponies. From vassals, to court advisers. A few jesters were prowling the room performing mostly slight-of-hoof tricks to amuse the others.

Most were dressed in robes of their liking, others-specifically the knights-wore their finest sets of armor, and dress swords. They all feasted and pigged away early... put mostly on the appetizers. The lovely mares were even in the mix.

The weather outside was still raining, if you listened close enough it may have picked up depending on the amount of pitter-patter against the windows.

And where was Umekile in all this commotion? Why sneaking in of course. As he didn't want to have to tell the guards WHY he was here, he only wanted to be in and out quite promptly, and without fuss. Besides~ He knew that demon with the big plot would show up any second now! Yeesh~ The last thing he wanted was for her to find a way to make him center of attention.

He levitated the list out of his saddlebags, along with a few of the potions, reading off the names of those he still needed to see. His hat concealed his horn still, as it was probably for the best to keep a blade out of reach of all these lively, yabbering ponies. So many Unicorns, and Earth ponies. Only a handful of Pegasi really, perhaps for reasons regarding the weather.

Umek popped in and out of tight spaces, read the name, and hope the pony he'd spoken out for was close by, hand them their medicine, and be on off to the next. And it seemed like he was going to make it out of there to if not for getting distracted.

The jesters decided they would block his path, and perform a strange light trick. One with a horn spawned a small bulb of white light, and stepped out from under it, letting it stay in place while the other touched his snout to it, moving it back and forth before sneezing and blowing it out. They would act all upset before the unicorn gave the earth pony a tissue, horn still glowing. While the earth pony blew his nose... two new bulbs of light were released into the tissue.

"Ehhh...", Umek tilted his head, and then smiled approvingly, clapping his hooves, "Bravo. Bravo.", to whence they would bow, and somehow their robes would dump out more of the floating lights, also getting the surprise reaction of other onlookers, who would clap their hooves and approve with amusement.

Eventually the common unicorn managed to get around them, down to only three potions in his bag, "Yes a lady-... Luna.", his expression dropped, another for one of the princesses? It was a sleeping potion meant to be given a droplet before bedtime. She may have been having nightmares or insomnia... something of the like, whichactually made him feel a little bad. A small note attatched to the cork of the bottle told him to hand it to the maiden who took care of her... but no name came up, "Archerine~", he grumbled, piecing together the possibility that the old unicorn may forget to jot down names when they were NECCASARY~!

The two big doors unlocked, and a trumpet blew quite loudly, silencing everypony, and making them rise and face the door. Umekile was one of the last to react, distracted by the phial before shaking himself and standing as broad as possible, shifting away as he was too close to one of the mare's and her partner. He cleared his throat, anticipating something he did have a desire to meet.

Two armored ponies entered the room from around the corner of the hallway, as well as a few servent mares and colts, whome dispersed and bowed as a bright glow came from down the hall.

Umekile's expression changed dramatically, into one of awe... he'd never known what a King looked like in the slightest.

"Here enters King Solaris!", a dinky looking elder pony shouted.

And by the weight of a thousand mountains did this... was he even a pony?!

A strong, metal plated hoof stepped into the room, a mane glowing like the fires of Tartarus itself, wings folded, but sharp and powerful. A set of noble eyes scanned the room left and right, and he was taller than anypony Umek had ever seen in his lifetime. By George it was a sight, the symbol of a beaming sun decorated his flank, and his coat was that of a hot white with a glow of heat that which was not hot. And a broad, strong crown rested atop his head, decorated in many colored jewels but it looked nothing of the sorts of feminine or whimpy, as it was a sight to be hold, a dull golden color, and tipped like spears.

And he had the most orange iris' one could imagine.

Now everypony bowed whence he spread his wings, shining a dull light over the room.

"Ease, my friends and family.", he finally spoke, he seemed devoid of a smile until he folded his wings in, and lowered his head with a look of kindness despite his feeling of raw power, "May we feast to the honor of my youngest, beautiful daughter.", when his light faded, two smaller forms could be seen behind him.

And one was what Umekile did NOT want to see! But wow did she look different. Celestia was dressed in a smooth silky apparel, which really brought out her white coat, and even emphasized her violet eyes, regardless of how she didn't seem all that interested in wearing it. Oh when she caught wind of Umekile amidst the other guests did she glare, pouting almost as she locked eyes with him.

"Heheh~", he waved nervously, and broke glance to see the other, smaller mare.

There she was, hiding behind her father's hind leg, her pretty baby-blue mane tied into a ponytail, and hung a little over her shoulders. It gave the impression she usually wore it over her eyes given how shy she was, but now it forced her to reveal her full face. Luna was 2/3's Celestia's size, dark night blue, and dark green eyes with the shiniest of relfective light. Her wings were small, and her horn a little long for a mare her age. She was skinny despite being a young filly~ like Celestia's sun cutie mark, it seemed Princess Luna possessed one for the moon.

It decorated her flanks more-so than Celestia's did, bubbly black with a sharp, white crescant moon on each side. To this Umekile pulled his hat lower near over his eyes, afraid to make eye contact and make her all the more shy.

The King strolled down the length of the hall, and took his seat atop his large fine-carved throne, where a meal of his own choosing was already in place. Celestia plopped down beside her father in her own establishment, while Luna softly did the equal, her's being raised higher, and a with soft pillows and the finest of silverware to make her feel most comfortable as the birthday filly. Despite her seeming all too shy and unwanting of the attention, she politely, and quietly smiled and thanked the compliments she was given from nearly everypony there as the time went by.

Umekile stumbled out into the center of all the festivity and handed the final potion to an impatient old pony, tipping his hat magically. The little Luna seemed to notice her sister's dissaproval of the particular colt.

"Psst~", she whispered after sneakily hopping down, and running around behind her father's throne til she was behind her sister, thankful to be hidden a little more now, "Tiaaa~"

"Whaaat?", the older mare replied, almost irritated, she had her head rested on her hoof, mumbling as she watched that dumb unicorn who so disrespected her, and embarrassed her earlier today.

"Do you like hiiim?", the soft voice asked, blinking and frowning curiously into her sister's ear with a whisper.

"What?! No!", Celestia almost attracted her father's attention, but smiled sheepishly, and played it off. When it was all clear she snapped her head back, "Him? Like _Him_? Don't be ridiculous~! He's a jerk~", she looked forward again, and grumbled quietly.

"Why's he a jerk?"

"Just because.", her answer was rather swift, and decided, "Go away, Luna...", it seemed a little cruel, the tone she used, "I'm not in the mood to tell you everything you want to hear."

The blue filly's ears went down, and a hard feeling built up in her throat. She swallowed, after all it wasn't that hard to make a young filly cry. But Princess Luna resisted, and slowly pulled away, hiding behind he father's throne for a short time before the quietly took her seat once more.

"Ugh~", Tia shook her head, like most sister's not all that guilt-ridden when they upset their younger siblings, she went on to nit-picking her food, eating the better parts, and separating the rest.

"Is something troubling you?" her father asked, turning his head, and looking down upon her.

"Mm?", she swallowed, and sighed, "No, daddy. I promise.", she used that term with a respectfulness, which gave her a rather cute appeal, "Just thinking~"

"Well do not let it worry you too much, it shant become much to worry for.", and with that he lifted his head, his sharp tall horn glowed a little, and faded, lighting a candle on his table which had gone out perhaps from a gust of air. And Solaris went right on to his birthday girl, encouraging her to be happy, and let her shyness dim away, not prosper... he more likely wouldn't succeed, but it gave the impression despite being the King... he wasn't all that terrible a father~

Umekile more or less hurried to one of the side exits of the room, there was a single door the other servants used to transport food and tableware inside. It was an okay time being in here, perhaps not the greatest. He stopped just beside one of the columns looking over at the pretty and yet distasteful white mare.

Celestia glared right on back, wanted to take that hat off his head just to have someone mistake his horn for an assassin's blade. Figuring he'd be alright if she did.

The commoner uncommon unicorn let out a soft grin, trying to tease her just a little bit, and he would have wagged his hind her way on leave if he hadn't felt something inside which froze himself in the heartbeat it made itself known. It was a magical presence... a strong, and cruel one. But it was what he was feeling that took him for a loop. Umekile Scythe had never felt a magical presence before, not in all his life!

Nopony else seemed to notice, they just chatted away as the world seemed to quiet down. He turned on his hooves, his new behavior seemed to catch Celestia's attention.

"Attention everypony! For the grand finale is about to begin!", somepony shouted, as a Jester dressed in dark blue and yellow stripes flounced into position. He wore a red amulet around his neck, and a mask that concealed all but his eyes, and a clown smile portrayed just below his nose, he even wore a joker hat, jingling away at his every step. This unicorn balanced onto his left front hoof in the center of the room.

Why was he alone? Even the other Jesters even stopped what they were doing.

Yet King Solaris merely leaned his head up and back, smiling with smooth, noble interest, "Hm~", he seemed curious enough.

When the pony's sharp horn began to glow, it was blue with soft sparkles mixed within it, the candles dimmed away, and the chandelier overhead brightened... then the amulet around his neck, a fierce ruby lit ablaze, and all the blue magic turned blood red. The overhanging chandelier spouted bright white sparks through the air to the awe of everypony below, oggling it most intensely, and smiling widely when low red bulbs of light spouted into the air and down upon them.

Umekile felt sick to his stomach right about then, stepping aside when one of the bulbs near grazed his coat, it felt... rather twisted.

But all the others let it sink into them, and glow, as they felt nothing, only amazement, full of ooh's and ah's. The room emitted a jingling, shining sensation and sound. Solaris folded his wings, and smiled again... simply wonderful. He looked down to his Princess Luna, but then tilted his head when he saw she was fast asleep, then to Celestia, whom also was trying to hold her eyes open when another one of the orbs touched her forehead and sank in... to whence she collapsed her head onto the table beside her plate.

"What is this?", he demanded quietly, "What is this?!"

All around the room, everypony began to nod off and fall asleep! One elderpony dipped his whole snout into his soup, and snored right through it. In droves they fell to the power of the spell.

Umekile grit his teeth, and hid behind one of the pillars, zapping one of the red orbs away before mumbling to himself, charging up his own magic. His horn flashed, and coated his body in a soft purple, which faded. He experimentally held out his hoof, and when an orb touched it... it did not sink in but rather flow off like rainwater on the window.

"Cease this!", demanded the King, rising to his feet, which had the "Jester" startled, but continue the spell, "Cease this or face the wrath of my sun!", his horn lit ablaze with fire, but the spell remained.

The double doors glowed a deep red, and a blade of magic slipped up through the crack in between them, breaking the lock, and forcing it open, "You mean your weakening, dimming sun~", the strong voice accused, as five ponies entered the room, three in cloaks, two in strange armor, one with a sword in his teeth, and the other with a flail. The two beside the leader were unicorns, one with the hood up, and one with the hood down.

The tallest of them, and by far the strongest stood to defy the king, hiding his face in his hood until he flicked it back to reveal a long sharp mane, and strong horn. His coat was muddy brown while his eyes were a pale ember red.

Solaris' tone changed dramatically, "No~ This cannot be!"

"But it is, my lord. So sad to ruin this special occasion, but I must admit it was the only free time I seemed to have on my schedule that did not involve planning for it.", his horn glowed that killer red, letting two fallen guard ponies slump from around the corners of the great door. It seemed one of the earth ponies were very proud of that~ Spinning the flail in his teeth, and grinning wildly.

"What is the meaning of this, Alined?", Solaris demanded, "You would be so foalish to stand before me and expect to hear me plea for mercy whence you are so gravely outmatched!"

"You think me mad, Solaris? You are the foalish one, you stubborn goat.", he tilted his head, "You think I would risk my lives in hopes of merely scratching that coat of yours?", he snorted, locking glares with the king, "I hoped you had learned better, but fortunate for me, sadly not.", this Alined looked away, "As Magic Marshal of all Canterlot it would be wise to expect the most efficient method of incursion, yet you lacked the attention to detail, as I knew you would."

"Then what are you waiting for, Alined~... Show me your Trump.", Solaris challenged.

Umek remained hidden, listening intently, tempted to sneak away but he found he could not... this must be the bad magic he had sensed... but it didn't feel like Alined.

"... hmph.", the tall, strong unicorn smirked most gladly, "It would be my honor~", he shifted, and magically untied the front of his cloak, letting it sway out and hang at his side... showing a bright flash of light, and then... watery darkness that inhaled the half of the room, facing down the King.

When Umek looked he could see the one confident ruler's expression change dramatically, "Alined, traitor!", he stepped back, his fiery mane going slack, and loosing it's glow, "Why are you doing this?!"

"You brought this upon yourself you weak minded oaf!", the answer was very sudden, "For the last one hundred years all Canterlot, and the world around us has suffered at the hands of war, and famine. These times are harsh on us all, and you do nothing to stop it! The five kingdoms even now grovel over the prospect of land, nipping and biting at one anothers' heels for even the slightest smidgen of fortune!", he stomped his hoof, "Even this city is slowly breaking down to cold and cruelty! The city which you rest your weak wings in hopes of a bright new day when all you do is wish it, and take no action."

Alined's group readied their weapons, watching as Solaris' hooves and outfitting began to turn cold, and becoming cooled stone.

"I was your friend, Solar. I believed that one day you would wake up and smell the roses! But that day never came, and your failure to prevent a war between the Houses of Equinea and Metalbeak sealed your fate. You are no king~", he spat, standing fully ready.

"You left Canterlot and your people! You dubbed yourself a traitor to us all! You failed to serve your kingdom by running off and vowing a new era upon your return!", Solaris could not move, trapped as his legs had turned to stone, staring head on into that amulet.

It was black, with a bright white halo which from every angle seemed to eminate from behind. It was watery black.

"It was neccasary in order to begin that era.", the zealot inquired, grudgingly staring at the petrifying Alicorn, "The Amulet of the Eclipse... an impressive side effect it has on the most powerful being in all Equestria, is it not~?", he grinned, "What was meant to empower your bloodline through the use of the old magic... turned against you, and left you astray, now your burden. Blinding the Night and turning Fire cold as Stone~ But it seems I may only get to watch fire turn to stone here.", he smiled.

"Eeegghhh~!", Solaris tried to break free, but it was hopeless.

"Only three were ever created, each one a bigger failure than the last. And it seems I can't help but pride myself on finding it, for it was no easy task, Solaris.", his smile widened, "I will enjoy shattering you to pieces, and finally destroy your _failed_ bloodline once and for all!", he growled.

Umekile swallowed hard, staying behind the pillar... he had to do something! But what? He couldn't just stay here and watch this act of cruelty. By the might of the sun and moon he puffed out his chest, sucking up his courage, and peeking around. He couldn't take on Alined... it was impossible. Nor even hope to handle that group of fanatics at his side if he did. But... if he could hit the amulet~ Solaris would be freed!

"Ohhh~", he groaned in a whisper, removing his hat as silent as he could, exposing his bladed horn. He took one last glance as the petrification was halfway up Solaris' neck, and near the tip of his wings and tail. This was it. He stared hard at the Amulet... that evil thing, trying to lock on as best he could, "Here goes~", he closed his eyes, and took a leap.

"Alined look out!", all eyes desperately turning on the new unicorn with the bladehorn.

Umekile touched down, his flaring up, and blasting outward. It would have missed~ As it went straight for Alined.

The startled unicorn reared to his hind legs, straying backward, "Nooo!", instead of hitting him, the shot took the amulet clean off, from around his neck, and sending it across the room, onto the table and off to the floor being covered by a fallen set of napkins.

Umek grinded to a halt out in front of the oppressor, and his heart dropped instantly. He could see, and feel the rage in his eyes, the hate which consumed him.

Alined Allsayer began to charge up his horn, threatening to shoot a ray of magic then and there. But it seemed all of Umek's good deeds, and wishes came back all at once, and he faltered, him and his group stepping back when they saw the mane of Solar power come back to life, all the stone fading away, "Rah!", Solaris boomed when all his strength came rushing back at once, "Alined! For your act of treachery, you shall face my unbound wrath!"

"I shall receive nothing from you, Solaris!", the other zealot ponies gathered close to Alined, "Til we meet again, my liege...", he glared at Umekile, "You know not the consequences of your interference, BOY!", his horn flared to life, and a bright pillar of light enveloped him and his group.

In a sudden flash, they were gone, even the sixth Jester pony who'd put everypony else to sleep. This was all to the distaste of the King, who would have much prefered Alined captured, or destroyed then and there. Solaris remained in front of his throne, his head lowered, and eyes closed, regaining his composure, mumbling to himself, and making sure his daughters had not been injured or disturbed.

All the while, Umek snuck over to the covered napkin, he could feel the dark energy, but it had no effect on a regular unicorn. Strange how only a green festive napkin could cancel out the effect. He raised a hoof, aiming to get a clean look at it.

Even under the green fabric he could see the cold watery glow... he wanted a better look.

"Do not lift that napkin!", the voice of King Solaris made him jump, and look up to the looming form of a mighty Alicorn, "Take it away, and destroy it...", he looked away, hesitating.

"...Umekile...?", Umek spoke up to introduce himself, wondering if that was what the king wanted from him, swallowing hard.

"Yes... Umekile.", he exhaled in his most controlled manner, "I am grateful for your courage, and am in your debt. If there is any way I can repay you for what you've done today~"

"Ehhhaha~", the unicorn smiled nervously, tilting himself backward, "Its fine, really... I wouldn't know what to ask for~"

"Oh surely there must be something you desire, afterall you might as well have saved all of Canterlot with your bravery.", he spread his mighty wings, ensuing a light upon the small unicorn, it was warm, and full of empowerment, "Without you Alined would have won the day, and this kingdom... why I fear the worst.", he turned aside, thinking, "I believe my daughter needs a new chambermaid after the last resigned."

"But uhm... I'm not a mare, your highness~", he flushed a little awkwardly, flicking his eyes aside, and blinking.

"No of course, but I'm sure with good intention you would make a wonderful servitor.", that was the end of that protest... wait...

"Which princess? Luna?"

"Oh do not be ridiculous as if anypony could resist leaving her side. No my eldest... my beautiful Celestia.", he looked on to the two waking mares beside his throne, and then to all others which had begun to wake.

"Daddy! What happened?!", Luna came flouncing off her chair the minute she was able, and hiding under her father's hooves, staring directly at Umekile with wide eyes.

"Oh it is a story far too long to explain, my little princess.", he levitated her up, and gave her nose a gentle nuzzle, setting her down, "Celestia, you are awake... I bring you good tidings.", he smiled her way, a slow stride forward, "Young Umekile... allow me to introduce my daughter~"

"_As if I never met her before~_", the unicorn grumbled, hesitantly following.

"Good tidings?", the white mare asked, brushing back her flowing pink mane, "What's that supposed to mean? why's he here? What happened?", left and right she looked as everypony around her but her father, and the unicorn she so taunted was awakening from some kind of slumber.

"This is Umekiiile~", he gestured.

Umek cleared his throat, "Uhm... Scythe~"

"Umekile Scythe... and given all circumstances prior to your awakening; I have decided there is nopony more worthy of being your servitor than him alone.", already young Celestia took notice of the pale, heart-rendered expression on her enemy's face.

"... O-...Oh~", she swallowed hard, and hid her right eye which had begun to twitch a little, "Alright then...", she smiled sheepishly at her father's dissaproving gaze, and she had not witnessed the scenario minutes earlier, "Right, sorry...", she cleared her throat, and most grudgingly beneath her skin, "It's a pleasure... Umekile~", she looked as though she wanted to cry out in protest... but it was practically set in stone whence her father made a decision.

"I-", Umek held his tongue, and bowed hesitantly, "Likewise... my lady~", SNAP! A nerve cell in his head wrecked in two. By the grace of Great Dragons this would be a hell like never before.

"Yay!", Luna piped up for just a moment, and then flushed, and hid herself. Finally somepony her and her sister could talk to! Not one that was all marely and the likes.

Solaris smiled most accomplished, turning aside, he crossed his horn with his youngest daughter, "And happy birthday, my dear daughter...", there was a hint of worry in his words, what happened tonight would be on his mind for days to come.

All the while Umek and Celestia exchanged cold, motionless glances, one in her throne, and the other at the bottom of three stone steps looking right back up to her, "When do I start-?"

"-Tommorrow."

"That... works for me...", he groaned softly, gritting his teeth in a low frown.

"Yeah~... right~", the princess nodded most unhappily.

_**Transition~**_

The bells jingled and swayed as the night was late, and the rain was heavier than it had ever been today, Umek slumped in facefirst with a groan, exhausted already and he hadn't even begun.

Archerine flicked his head around, holding a few labels in his teeth, a quill and paper suspended beside him, and a few bottles with all sorts of dark-colored mixtures, "Well where in the name of the sun and moon have you been?", he asked, setting them down, "Was it really that hard to find all those ponies?"

"Archie-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Right!... I will tell you... in the morning.", he heaved and groaned, magically dumping the medicine bag on the counter, and dragging his hooves to the stares. It was somewhere around 4am real time at that point, and already the morning air could be smelled outside. He made haste all the way up the stairs. What in the KING'S name Archie was doing up so early was beyond him...

"I was worried was all, Umekile!", he shouted unsure up the stares as he heard the attic door close, "Mm~...", he blinked, and shrugged, "Teenagers.", and right back to work he went.

_**End Episode 2**_


	8. S1E3P1 Theives and Spices

**Season 1**

**Episode 3**

**Part 1**

_**Thieves & Spices**_

If anypony has ever had a bucket of water dumped on them once they've lacked the ability to hear their name screamed countless times while they slept... they should know its not the most comfortable feeling in Equestria. It was colder than winter ice, and dunked across the length of his body. And even then he was STILL asleep!... but only for a short amount of time until every nerve in the poor stallion's body shot into existance.

"AHH!", Umek sprung off the bed, airborne and crossing nearly half the room until he landed flat on his snout, ears down, and some of his bed blankets draped over him. The foal let out a hard groan, "Good morning!"

"Yes, I've been trying to hear you say that for twenty minutes now!", Archerine strayed away from the soaked bed, striding to Umekile, and setting the now empty bucket beside him, "Since you're awake- I have an important task for you. Of the moderate kind~"

"Ugh well I'll be sure to try my most moderately~", Umek rose, his horn glowing, and wrapping up all the stray sheets, before plopping them back on the bed in a messy pile he'd clean up later. The colt rubbed his eyes, and shook himself free of excess water. His short, bristled tail whipped out and aside, drippling the last bit of water most uncomfortably onto the nice carpet, "So Archie-"

"ArcherINE... do not call me that!"

"Right, right, sorry.", the young unicorn trotted after him, then slowly paced down the narrow stairway behind his alchemist mentor, "What hazzardous activity have you planned out for me _today_~?", he asked as they made it to the second floor, then down the much wider set of stairs, "Explosives? Medicine? Explosive medicines~?"

"No no don't be ridiculous~ I'd never trust you with that material again! Give it a year... or two.", The older master shook his head, his hoof coming up, rubbing his goatie as they set down at the bottom floor, "Now stand perfectly still while I hand you a large sum of money."

Umekile stopped in place, his eyes shooting open. Very shortly after he rounded back to the stairs, "Well I'm going to wake up now. Nice try, Dream Archerine~"

Thwack! A hard sac of cash banged on the colt's head, stunning him for a moment as it was very heavy. At least the bag didn't rip at the seams when it touched the blade.

"Ow!"

"Hardly a dream~... I need you to run into the next town over. The caravan's established in Ponyville-miserable little place it is. Mostly farmland... well established wooden wall~"

"Yeah~", Umekile rubbed the back of his head with both his hooves, "Hard to miss, since I can look out over the edge of the palace and see it over the edge of the City.", the younger unicorn stood, his horn glinting when sunlight poured through the shop windows, reflecting the rays to random places on the walls and shelves, "So why aren't they coming here?"

Archerine was fiddling through a few philes of medicinal-grade concoctions which were so neatly stacked on the shelves at the bottom of the stairway, "Well the traders will be going South at the end of the week... So they refuse to come north to Canterlot this Season, they do not like to backtrack, or so I presume.", Archie turned and smiles, settling one of the philes into a small satchel, and handing it to his young apprentice.

"Just in case you happen to need a letter written... or conjure some infection~", a small duster rose up and began brushing down the shelves and whatnot off to the side, "I expect you outside the city walls by evening.", added the older unicorn, strolling across his shop, to the front door, flipping the sign to OPEN IN ONE HOUR... one of an assortment of signs he happened to have, "Don't travel alone; even the path to the next town over can be riddled with bandits and such vile hooligans.", Archie shuddered, "Here's a list of the assortment I most desire."

Umek gently levitated the small smidgen of paper over, "What are these? All Medicinal spices?"

His mentor was already behind his counter, dusting it off and humming to himself, breaking only to talk, "Mostly... Some are stimulants, and others... Well~ Best save your interest in the expensive products for much later.", he tapped his hoof on the counter, "Be mindful, and try to stay out of trouble?, the tone changed to a more concerned one, but never did Archerine last too long, "If you're robbed don't bother coming back until you can pay me back all that money!"

The young stallion lifted his hoof, leaning back with a sheepish smile, "Boy oh boy, Archie... you sure know where to set your standards.", he actually believed the older unicorn showed some passion for anything other than his alchemy for once.

"Standards that may or may not cost me a fortune in this business.", his voice growing more stern, "Go pack your things... I want you out by nine in preparation for your journey... I expect you to be gone no longer than three nights! Besides... the longer you stay the more money you cost me~", he looked aside, his eyes shut and twitching a bit.

"... So I can take a few of my things, right?"

"If you must. Make it quick."

"You're the best!", Umekile announced, chuckling and flouncing back up the stairs... he knew the perfect thing to take for this long trip, so full of solitude and peace! No more of Celestia's bickerings or Archie to wake up him TOO early! Oh wait... one thing was for sure.

Umekile would have to tell Celestia before he left!

_**End Part One**_

_Hiya Everypony, sorry this takes me so long, it's quite a demanding storyline indeed. But I will be quick so I can head out and off to bed. This next episode will be a 4 parter, no real reason other than there will be too much to crunch into 3 parts. Therefore it's just to lighten the load per chapter I pump out. Sorry about that ^^;_

_Read and Review, this chapter is something like a preview._

_~Collaboriter_


End file.
